La croisade d'Alguérande 3
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'Arcadia, le Deahtbird, le Queen Eméraldas, le Karyu, l'Ephaïstor et le Sylvarande font face aux vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés. Mais c'est sur le territoire même des terribles femmes papillons qu'Alguérande va devoir porter le coup décisif, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Warius Zéro,Eméraldas, Maetel, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

- Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste, capitaine, mais tu es revenu juste pour te faire à nouveau massacrer ! remarqua Khell sur la fréquence privée de son oreillette.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

- Oh, c'est juste une question de minutes là ! Quelques minutes, moins que sur les doigts des deux mains…

De nouveaux tirs traversant l'espace, un vaisseau mille-pattes n'y résista pas et explosa aussitôt.

Le _Sylvarande_ réapparut, mais plus seul cette fois, environné de plusieurs dizaines de Zoness avec leur silhouette caractéristique d'étoile de mer.

- Désolée pour le retard, fit Sandromange. J'ai dû m'assurer que les Sylvidres dissidentes qui faisaient partie de la Colonie de Fangaronne et Ilférige ne risquaient pas de nous attaquer en traîtres. J'ai éparpillé en débris leurs vaisseaux, nous sommes tranquilles.

- En ce cas, ta présence nous donne encore sept doigts de minutes de sursis sur deux mains, non, si j'ai bien compris ? ironisa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _qui régla son oreillette sur une autre fréquence, très personnelle. Algie ? Sans tes alliés, on va être hachés menu ! Où sont ceux pour lesquels tu as tant voyagé ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne perçois rien… Ils ont promis…

- Et moi, je ne vois rien de tangible ! aboya Albator. Je fonce, je me heurte à ce front inébranlable, et je m'y écrase, selon toute évidence stratégique… Je ne suis peut-être revenu que pour ça, mais j'irai, à fond, comme toujours !

- Et nous sommes tous là ! assura Maji depuis la salle des machines.

- Comme vous l'étiez pour Alguérande.

- Ton gamin est formidable, nous ne pouvions qu'être avec lui ! ne put s'empêcher de sourire Khell en dépit de la tragédie de leur situation. Mais, là… Quelle est notre chance ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il n'y en a pas… Alguérande ! ?

Mais à l'appel du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, il n'y eut aucune réponse !

* * *

Le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans ses prunelles grises, Alguérande sourit. de façon presque béate.

- Vous voilà, enfin…

- Mais, j'ai toujours dit que je viendrais ! Voilà ton armée, Alguérande Waldenheim ! asséna Zartiguryan.

- Non, tu es là pour mon père, j'ai toujours tout fait en ce sens, pour lui… Il a besoin de toi, Zartiguryan !

- En cet instant, possible… Mais il y a encore tant à faire, et toi seul peux le réaliser. Tout comme Tershwine, Velgana, cette Sandromange même et Torien, je ne suis là que pour toi ! Mais vu la situation, sa présence à votre tête, je confie mes forces à ton père !

Et, alors en tenaille autour des vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés et cuirassés de l'ancien Empereur apparurent des centaines d'_Arcadia_, de _Deathbird_ et même de _Queen Eméraldas_ainsi que de_ Dorcass _et _Karyu _!

Mais cela ne dérida guère le jeune capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- Des centaines contre ce qui sont désormais des milliers de vaisseaux insectes, et qui se reproduisent encore, même sans Essaim… Jamais nous n'avions envisagé cela… Papa ?

- Mon cœur a lâché alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un Essaim… Cette situation est hors de toute imagination, de tout cauchemar… Feu à volonté !

- Comme si ça allait jamais suffire… Tershwine, je dois te parler ! Je reviens sous peu, papa !

- Quoi, tu pars, maintenant ? !

* * *

Alguérande sourit face à la Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Je suis prêt pour un autre duel que notre corps à corps… Zartiguryan apporte les vaisseaux clonés et surpuissants, sans faiblesse, promis. Et toi ?

- J'ai rejoint le Sanctuaire de Terra IV. Mes prières se joignent à celle à celle d'un garçonnet qui promet d'être le plus grand des Sages ! Crois-moi, Alguérande, notre appui pacifique sera important pour ce premier grand coup porté à la suprématie des Carsinoés !

- Le premier ? tiqua le jeune homme.

- Oh, oui, ta croisade est loin d'être terminée ! Ton père la conduira sur le plan naturel, à toi de la rendre totale sur le plan surnaturel ! Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avant longtemps !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Cela viendra, assura Tershwine.

A la barre de son _Deathbird_, Alguérande secoua la tête, tentant de dissocier réalité de vision parallèle.

- Papa, on se replie !

- Mais…

- On s'en va, nous ne devons pas finir à l'abattoir… Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît… ?

- Hors de question ! Je suis revenu pour cette bataille. Tu m'as ramené pour elle !

Alguérande s'ébroua plus encore.

- Les flottes de Zartiguryan sont là, l'armada Sylvidres en appui, que demander de plus ? Elles vont nous couvrir. Nous avons fait notre démonstration, ça suffit pour ce jour.

- Albator, ton fils n'a encore jamais été confronté à ce genre d'affrontement. Nous n'aurons pas de meilleure chance, avec tous ces clones de nos cuirassés, sans défaut ni faiblesse !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête plus encore.

- Oh si, il y a mieux, il y a ce qui sera vraiment nécessaire contre cette immondité de Carsinoés ! Cet engagement de toutes nos forces ne fut que la première mise en garde, nous avons à faire mieux, beaucoup plus… ! Papa, on se replie, je t'en supplie !

- Jamais !

- Albator, et si, pour une fois, tu faisais confiance à Algie ?! glissa Clio, télépathiquement, depuis l'appartement du château arrière du cuirassé Pirate.

- Pas aujourd'hui, pas dans cette configuration de situation. C'est mon élément et je sais parfaitement quoi y faire !

Depuis son Vaisseau Amiral, Dambale sourit de tous ses crocs, jeta un coup d'œil à Jorjaelle sa nouvelle lieutenante depuis la désintégration de Malahèdre.

- Ce gamin d'Humain veut le corps à corps, je vais le lui donner, ricana-t-elle.

Elle se dématérialisa pour apparaître sur la passerelle du _Deathbird_, envelopper Alguérande de ses ailes et l'emporter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A court de missiles, sérieusement endommagé, son Tranchoir de Proue brisé par les tenailles d'un scarabée insecte, l'_Arcadia_ s'était replié vers la face cachée de la lune, ses clones protégeant sa manœuvre.

- Le _Death_, le _Queen_, le _Karyu_, le _Sylvarande_, filent vers leurs positions de sécurité, renseigna Toshiro. Nous pouvons souffler en nous posant dans le cratère de ce qui fut la Mer de la Tranquillité, grotte désormais naturelle et menant presque au cœur de cet astre.

- Ce ne fut nullement la bataille à laquelle je m'étais apprêté, pour laquelle je suis revenu ! continua de râler le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en quittant la passerelle. Repos à tous, j'espère bien reprendre les hostilités sous peu !

- Le commandant du _Karyu_ demande la permission de monter à bord, fit Khell Lhuronde depuis sa console de radars et télécommunications.

- Il l'a toujours eue. Khell, tu quittes ce cuirassé !

- Quoi ?

Le visage d'Albator se détendit un fugitif instant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme second, mais Alguérande ne doit pas être seul avec ce Gahad. Cet Ordinateur Central n'est pas la copie mémorielle de Toshy, il dispose de toutes les archives de mes stratégies, mais il faut un élément humain à mon garçon guerrier. Sois son second, Khell, je pense que cela ne te posera aucun problème ?

- Avec plaisir même, capitaine, sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Tu me fais plaisir…

- Il est trop tard, siffla Clio en envoyant un soufflet de première à son ami de toujours. Pendant que tu guerroyais, Algie a été enlevé ! Il t'avait pourtant enjoint de rompre l'engagement !

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait revenir ? Sinon parce que je suis véritablement un commandant de bord, un combattant, pour ce qui promettait être le combat du millénaire et qui ne fut au final qu'un pétard mouilla… Tu m'as frappé ? ! Algie n'est plus sur son _Deathbird _?

- Ah, tu percutes enfin ? ricana la Jurassienne, pas amicale du tout, pour sans doute la première fois depuis son amitié avec le grand brun balafré. Oui, Alguérande a été enlevé par Dambale, avec l'appui surnaturel de Jojaelle sa nouvelle lieutenante démoniaque !…

- Khell est donc parti en vain… Comment je récupère mon enfant ?

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes, lui qui a eu des mois de vols, subi tant d'épreuves, pour te ramener, et toi tu le plaque pour ton orgueil de guerrier bourrin au possible ? Dambale a emporté Alguérande, je l'ai perdu… Il t'a rendu à nous et toi tu as permis qu'il te soit escamoté sous le nez ! Tu as été minable, Albator, pour nous, et pour Alguérande encore plus ! Après tout ce que cet enfant a fait pour toi ! ?

Albator se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, toute tension guerrière se relâchant, son esprit recommençant à fonctionner avec le mode émotion personnelle.

- Et Dambale l'ayant pris, je ne peux rien… C'est vrai ?

- Oui, la leader des Carsinoés lui est tombé dessus sans qu'il puisse réagir, il a été emmené sans pouvoir y résister… Sauf si ce fut son idée…

- Comment cela, je comprends encore moins ! se révolta Albator. J'ai envoyé Khell à Algie, alors que mon petit… Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'un hâbleur les armes à la main, incapable de comprendre même mon enfant ? Il est condamné, Clio ?

- Je ne perçois plus rien, il est parti, ailleurs, mais pas pour le bien, pour le pire… Grâce à toi, Albator ! Je crains qu'Algie ne te pardonne jamais pour l'avoir ainsi traité !

- Tu peux me donner encore toutes les gifles que tu voudras, je les ai méritées… J'ai été minable, à fouler ainsi aux pieds l'amour et le dévouement d'Algie…

- Et tu le réalises le fracas fini, mais pas capable d'entendre la voix de la raison en plein engagement…

- J'ai pu être un père pour Alhannis, Alcéllya, Pouchy. Je les ai tenus entre les mains à leur venue au monde… Alguérande, il était un ado, un adulte avant l'heure surtout au vu de toutes les tortures de son jeune âge, j'ai eu si peu de temps avec lui… Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire… J'ai connu un adolescent, j'ai retrouvé un homme… C'est très compliqué, Clio…

- Non. Alguérande sait comment affronter la situation, il l'a gérée, sans toi. Et tu as foulé aux pieds tout, de tes canons…

Des larmes de pluie, et non plus de cristal soudain, inondèrent les joues de la Jurassienne.

D'un mouchoir, Clio essuya son visage.

- Alguérande ne te mérite absolument pas ! Je vais projeter tous mes pouvoirs, tenter de retrouver le petit, le ramener, si je peux… Et ce sera pour lui, pas pour toi !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Superbe, majestueuse de nature, la Reine des Sylvidres se tenait devait le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Où est Alguérande ! ?

- Il y a eu un souci…

Sandromange rejeta sur son épaule un pan de sa longue cape de soie écarlate.

- Je suis venue pour lui. Pourquoi son _Deathbird _me renvoit-il des échos de vide ?

- …

- Alguérande n'est plus, intervint Clio.

- Quoi ? !

- Et moi, je compte pour des prunes ? grinça Albator.

- Je connais Alguérande, il réagit avec l'Arbre de Vie et son extension, Torien. Où est ce jeune Humain qui nous a tous fédérés ? Jurassienne, qu'as-tu dit ! ?

- J'ai perdu le signe vital d'Alguérande… Ensuite, nous nous sommes tous repliés.

- J'ai constaté… Alguérande a planifié une attaque coordonnée de toutes les poches de résistance, qui a lieu en ces moments, mais il faut des appuis à ces gens, de l'espoir…

- Bien, on y retourne ! décréta Albator. _Arcadia_, décollage, droit vers cette nuée de vaisseaux insectes et feu à volonté ! Toshiro ?

- C'est parti !

Sur le seuil de son appartement, le grand Pirate balafré se retourna, l'espace d'un instant.

- Reine Sandromange ?

- Je suis et je serai toujours là… Mais j'aimerais des nouvelles d'Algie !

- Mais, moi aussi ! Sauf que là où Dambale l'a emmené, je ne peux le suivre ni l'aider.

Albator se tourna vers Clio alors que la souveraine se retirait et que lui-même semblait décidé à ne plus sortir pour rejoindre sa passerelle.

- Et toi, tu vas me battre froid longtemps encore ?

- Oui, tant que tu te comporteras comme un débile profond, un fou furieux de première sans réfléchir !

- Je n'ai fait que ce pour quoi les gamins m'ont ramené, objecta sèchement le grand Pirate balafré. Je ne sais faire qu'une chose dans la vie : atomiser mes adversaires !

- Mais il faut aussi savoir quand se retirer, pour que ça ne porte pas à conséquences !

- Serait-ce une allusion salace ? grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ que la réprobation de son amie agaçait au plus haut point, pas habitué.

- N'importe quoi. Bien que j'aie la nette impression que tu réfléchisses par tes tripes et non par ton cerveau. Enfin, « réfléchir » est un grand mot ! Ton entêtement a poussé Dambale à agresser directement Algie… Je n'ose imaginer ce qui lui est arrivé !

- Si seulement je savais où elle l'a conduit… En attendant, je ne dois me préoccuper que des vaisseaux insectes en face de moi. On repart pour une nouvelle escarmouche, Toshy !

- Je suis prêt depuis un moment, souligna le Grand Ordinateur. C'est toi qui fais salon de thé !

- Ah non, tu ne vas te mettre toi aussi à m'envoyer des piques, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Je constate, firent à l'unisson Clio et Toshiro !

L'_Ephaïstor_ de son épouse à tribord, Albator fit quitter à son _Arcadia_ quitta la face cachée de la lune pour repartir vers la Terre et se heurter aux vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés qu'occupaient toujours les clones des cuirassés.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle.

* * *

Galahane, la leader des Carsinômes, fantôme bleuté comme tous ses compatriotes, parcourut les couloirs de l'Arche, désormais immobile, et qui servait de pont de passage entre le monde des Carsinoés et les univers des Mortels. Styver, son garde du corps, ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

Elle rentra dans la salle centrale de l'Arche, immense et totalement vide, à l'exclusion d'une colonne d'énergie dont le flux était en mouvements constants, semblant tomber d'un lustre de cristal et plongeant dans un cratère dans le sol qui paraissait sans fond.

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas ! prévint Galahane en ouvrant grand les bras pour diriger la puissance émise par le gros et lourd médaillon qu'elle portait au cou sur la silhouette de Dambale qui se découpait au milieu de la colonne. Styver, à toi ! intima-t-elle.

Le Carsinôme bondit, pénétrant à moitié dans la colonne, arrachant Alguérande des serres de la Première des Carsinoés, le ramenant dans l'Arche.

La femme papillon rugit alors qu'on lui retirait sa proie et disparut.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_Harpie rugissante, Dambale était apparue juste au dessus du capitaine du Deathbird, avait fondu sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et avait profondément enfoncé dans son cou les griffes de ses ailes de chauve-souris qu'elle avait rabattues, les enveloppant tous les deux._

_ Et elle avait encore resserré sa prise pour l'emmener avec elle._

- Nous ne sommes plus que des fantômes immatériels, mais nous pouvons encore influer sur notre environnement, retrouver une forme physique même, de brefs instants. Styver t'a conduit à Fursgarolle, notre guérisseuse et elle a pu extraire de ton corps le poison que Dambale y avait fait circuler.

- Oui, j'ai eu l'impression que du liquide en fusion circulait dans mes veines, murmura Alguérande. J'ai tourné de l'œil juste après. Elle ne m'a laissé aucune chance de réagir… Elle voulait m'emmener dans son monde ou me tuer ?

- Les deux, je pense, commenta Galahane alors que dans le lit, le jeune homme reprenait des forces et contact avec la réalité. Quand les Carsinoés passent dans cette dimension, elles perdent de leur puissance. Tout comme toi si tu t'étais retrouvé dans son monde, et elle au maximum de ses pouvoirs.

- Je vois… Je l'ai échappé belle, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, à ce qu'il me semble ! Merci, Styver.

- A votre service, Alguérande.

- Ce n'est pas idiot, remarqua Alguérande, à mi-voix, les yeux mi-clos, flottant entre éveil et sommeil grandissant.

- Quoi donc ? questionna Galahane, sourcils froncés. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages… ? !

- Oh que si ! Mon père s'occupe des vaisseaux insectes ici, à moi de trouver un moyen de venir à bout de Dambale dans son propre monde !

- C'est impossible… Il te faudrait détruire leur Cristal d'Éternité, mais tu ne pourras jamais t'en approcher suffisamment.

- Je devrai trouver un moyen, que les Carsinoés ne me voient pas venir… Ta guérisseuse, elle peut sauver des vies ?

- Oui, c'est son rôle, remarqua Galahane avec un petit sourire.

- Elle va devoir modifier ses habitudes, souffla le jeune homme qui avait le plus grand mal à résister à l'assoupissement.

- Comment cela ?

- Je vais passer par les limbes, lâcha-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Alguérande avait passé quelques jours de convalescence dans le propre appartement de Galahane, son organisme récupérant du poison qui l'avait infesté.

Les Carsinômes n'avaient peut-être plus aucun besoin, les synthétiseurs de nourriture et de vêtements fonctionnaient toujours aussi le jeune homme avait-il pu séjourner dans un maximum de confort possible.

- Galahane lui avait tenu compagnie, la plupart du temps, semblant s'être donnée pour mission de le faire changer d'avis !

- Fursgarolle n'acceptera jamais de te faire du mal.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse du mal, je veux qu'elle me tue ! rectifia Alguérande avec un sourire narquois.

Il éclata même de rire.

- Mais pas longtemps ! Elle doit juste suspendre mes fonctions vitales le temps que je sache quoi faire dans le monde des Carsinoés !

- Dis donc, Algie, ce n'est pas parce que ton père a pu quitter les limbes où cette même Dambale l'avait envoyé que tu pourras en sortir, remarqua Talmaïdès qui était venue voleter autour du duo.

- Tout comme lui, je ne serai pas seul.

- Bien sûr que je t'accompagnerai, assura la Carsinoé. Il s'agira effectivement sans nul doute de la seule chance de vraiment stopper Dambale et Jojaelle avant qu'elles ne désignent le successeur de Warius Zéro ! Je les soupçonne de songer à une Impératrice d'ailleurs afin que le pouvoir reste aux femelles, même lobotomisées ! Mais je serai seule contre toutes celles que j'ai engendrées, je ne pourrai pas te protéger bien longtemps !

- Je ne serai pas seul, répéta le jeune homme. Qui dit mort imminente sous-entend la présence d'un certain personnage !

- Un Thanatos, réalisa Talmaïdès. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit de ton côté, il va précipiter ton trépas, oui !

- Je ne crois pas. Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt.

- Comment cela ? questionna Galahane.

Alguérande se leva et fit quelques pas autour du bassin d'eau douce.

- Les Carsinoés ont peut-être fait des victimes par les conquêtes des univers, mais en lobotomisant gentiment tout ce petit monde, elles les tiennent sous leur coupe et les instincts violents demeurent canalisés, seuls les opposants en faisant les frais. Cela signifie des milliers de morts en moins, et donc autant d'âmes qui ne parviennent aux Thanatos ! Il faut rétablir l'équilibre de la mort, si je puis dire. Et parce que c'est le marché que je lui propose, Quelgann devra l'accepter et me filer un coup d'aile !

- Quelgann ? fit encore la Carsinôme.

- Le Thanatos qui se tenait en embuscade pour récupérer l'âme de mon père. Nos esprits se sont fugitivement touchés quand je protégeais mon père de lui, pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'aspirer et l'emporter.

- Cela demeure un pari risqué, fit Galahane. Rien ne dit qu'il ne t'achèvera pas, pour avoir une âme, justement !

- C'est un risque que je dois courir, gronda Alguérande avec détermination. Il n'y a plus d'autre solution. Même avec les vaisseaux clones de Zartiguryan, nous ne parvenons pas à reprendre l'avantage !

Les prunelles grises du jeune homme étincelèrent.

- Il faut absolument que je réussisse parce que je crois que nous n'aurons plus d'autres opportunités de frapper… Avec les nouvelles invasions prévues, les Carsinoés auront atteint une puissance contre laquelle plus rien ne pourra être tenté !

- Ça me semble une évidence, convint Talmaïdès. Mais je suis de l'avis de Galahane : ton idée est insensée !

- Quelqu'un en a une meilleure à proposer ? grinça Alguérande.

Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent.

Galahane se mit debout.

- Je vais parler à Fursgarolle car la proposition venant de toi uniquement, elle ne l'acceptera jamais ! Je crois qu'il me faudra batailler pour qu'elle accède à ta requête !

Alguérande sourit paisiblement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Fursgarolle, la guérisseuse des Carsinômes s'était entretenue avec Alguérande.

- Je n'ai plus de contact physique avec les objets, ça va singulièrement me compliquer la tâche. Je ne pourrai pas agir avec autant de libertés et de rapidité que je le voudrais… Et comme vous l'a dit Galahane, mon métier et de sauver les vies, pas de les prendre !

- Mais ce ne sera que temporaire, insista le jeune homme, tâchant de la convaincre. Vous devez me maintenir en état de mort, le temps que je traverse les limbes et que j'atteigne le territoire des Carsinoés pour tenter quelque chose ! Tant que mon bilan médical renverra cette conclusion de mon état, j'aurai le Thanatos avec moi, sans oublier Talmaïdès. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je dois atteindre ce fameux Cristal d'Éternité pour le détruire… Et à toi, Talmaïdès, qu'arrivera-t-il ?

- Les limbes et moi-même nous nous effacerons. D'une certaine façon, moi la première et Dambale la dernière, seront réunies. Je t'avouerai que j'ai hâte. Cette non-vie est pesante… Mais toi tu risques la tienne à un point que tu n'imagines pas !

- Fursgarolle me ramènera, le moment venu, je suis confiant, crâna Alguérande. Après tout, elle provoquera ma mort provisoire par des médicaments, elle fera contre mesure pour me ranimer !

- Cela peut te paraître simple, peut-être même amusant sur le moment, mais ce sera extrêmement complexe, délicat, et j'ai bien plus de chance de te perdre dans mon complexe de soins que de te rendre aux tiens !

- Je n'ai pas fini le combat de longue haleine dans lequel je me suis engagé. J'ai à aller au bout de mon engagement. Je peux mener cette croisade sur les terrains de mes talents particuliers, je me dois de le faire, tout simplement ! Après tout, les conclusions d'analyses des techniciens Mécanoïdes indiquent que quel que soit le rapport de forces, les vaisseaux insectes ne peuvent être battus… Il me faut donc déplacer le terrain de bataille ailleurs !

- Mais tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir ! intervint Galahane.

- Comme s'il y avait un âge pour ça, remarqua Alguérande, sombre et triste. Celle qui m'a mise au monde a failli tant de fois me faire périr sous ses coups, me brisant le cœur de ses sarcasmes – sans Khell, elle y serait parvenue, sabordant ses propres plans pour faire de moi le Roi des Pirates, mais sa cruauté naturelle et sa folie tout aussi innée l'emportant sur toute raison. Ensuite, j'ai pris une balle en plein cœur, j'aurais dû mourir en effet ce jour-là alors que je n'étais encore qu'un ado. Et le jeune adulte que je suis devenu a été si éprouvé, en si peu de temps, j'aurais pu m'effondrer à tout moment, lâcher prise, abandonner et vouloir de moi-même quitter cette vie. Alors, mourir, franchement c'est le cadet de mes soucis !

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Mais j'ai enfin une famille, je me bats et je vis pour elle ! Et c'est pour elle que je n'abandonnerai plus jamais – même s'il m'arrive de baisser les bras et de douter…

La guérisseuse des Carsinômes posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune interlocuteur.

- Et, tu réalises que c'est parce que ce père que tu idéalises désormais n'a pas cru en toi, a poursuivi les tirs contre les vaisseaux insectes, que Dambale s'en est prise au seul de ses enfants sur lequel elle avait encore prise ? Ton père est directement responsable du fait que tu aies failli être emporté dans ce monde !

- Dambale n'a pas réussi, sourit Alguérande avec une certaine candeur. Et mon père n'a fait que ce que lui aussi pensait juste, dur comme fer ! Il a agi en guerrier, et moi en apprenti, sinon j'aurais sécurisé le _Death_, je suppose. Je ne lui en voudrai jamais !

- Tu es surprenant, Alguérande…

- Je me contente de suivre les élans de mon cœur.

- Un cœur que Fursgarolle s'apprête à arrêter. Et pas plus qu'elle je ne peux te promettre qu'on arrivera à le relancer…

- Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, grommela le jeune homme. Je suis prêt pour mon voyage !

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux dans l'environnement inconsistant et fluctuant des limbes des Carsinoés – ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir vidé une demi bouteille de red bourbon et de se déplacer en plein brouillard alors que ses jambes le portaient à peine, Alguérande se dit soudain qu'il avait pris une bien mauvaise décision !

Quelgann se tenait devait lui, à moins d'un mètre plus décharné et hideux que jamais, papillon de cauchemar, et pour sa protection, Talmaïdès était là aussi mais sous son apparence de harpie, toutes griffes dehors !

- Heu, on est censés être alliés sur ce coup. Ce serait bien si vous ne vous vous entretuiez pas d'entrée !

- Vu que nous sommes morts tous les trois, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, ricana le Thanatos. Et ton âme est toute tendre, fraîche et tellement puissante et nourrissante, ne me tente pas davantage, Alguérande !

- Ne t'avise pas un instant de t'en prendre à lui, menaça la Carsinoé.

- Ce jeune Humain est la solution aux problèmes qui nous touchent tous les trois. Tant qu'il me sera utile, il ne courra aucun danger, assura Quelgann. Tu as aussi intérêt à faire vite, Alguérande, car cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourri d'âmes et je suis affamé !

Levant les yeux, le jeune homme considéra un moment les Carsinoés qui volaient à travers les nappes de brouillard coloré alors que sous ses pieds, il avait la désagréable sensation de marcher sur un sol inégal, craquant avec des bruits sinistres, comme s'il foulait des os !

- On dirait qu'elles ne nous voient pas ? remarqua-t-il.

- C'est bien le cas, expliqua Talmaïdès. Quelgann et moi faisons partie d'un bestiaire qui leur est familier. Quant à toi, tu n'es pas ici suite à l'acte de l'une de nous et donc tu n'as aucun écho dans ces limbes.

- Alors, je suis en sécurité ? !

- Sauf à partir du moment où tu feras quelque chose qui menacera leur équilibre éternel, glissa Quelgann. Là, je peux t'assurer qu'elles fondront sur toi tels des oiseaux de proie !

- J'imagine que bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu m'emporter, Dambale doit continuer à me surveiller ? hasarda Alguérande.

- Je doute qu'elle croit un instant à ta mort, poursuivit Talmaïdès, mais pas davantage à ton entreprise insensée, donc tu seras tranquille un petit moment !

- Guide-moi au vortex entre les limbes et ton monde, Talma. Et ensuite sus au Cristal d'Éternité !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- On dirait la colonne de lumière de l'Arche des Carsinômes…

- C'est bien la même. C'est le pont entre nos trois mondes : celui des Carsinoés, le no man's land des limbes, et tes univers, fit Talmaïdès.

- La troisième colonne abrite en son cœur le Cristal d'Éternité, tu ne pourras jamais y pénétrer, ajouta Quelgann.

- Commentaire dont je me serais bien passé, grinça Alguérande.

- Je suis là comme ultime rempart face à ta mort complète, par pour jouer le groupie optimiste !

Le Thanatos agita ses ailes.

- Talmaïdès, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne l'as pas dit à ce gosse Humain ?

- Quoi donc ? sursauta Alguérande.

Quelgann ricana franchement.

- Tu es peut-être mort pour ton monde, tu es plutôt bien vivant dans celui-ci et à cause de cela, tu ne peux rentrer dans cette colonne d'énergie.

- Mais, j'ai déjà été dedans, Styver a dû m'en extirper…

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

- … parce que Dambale m'avait empoisonné ! réalisa-t-il.

Il fixa la Carsinoé.

- Quoi, il faut aussi que je sois agonisant dans ton monde ? !

- Oui, rugit Talmaïdès en plantant ses ongles venimeux dans son avant-bras gauche.

Alguérande avait remonté les manches de sa veste et de sa chemise, observant en grimaçant les cinq sillons sanglants qui s'ouvraient profondément dans sa chair.

- Manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai avant que ton poison ne me tue ?

- Quelques heures de notre temps, ce qui fait de nombreux jours dans ton monde.

- Si peu… se lamenta le jeune homme.

- Ceci va te donner un peu plus de temps, intervint Quelgann en arrachant un lambeau d'une de ses ailes pour le panser. Mais cette Fursgarolle aura également à soigner cette infection une fois que tu seras rentré chez toi.

- Nous sommes encore loin d'en être là, soupira Alguérande. Alors, maintenant je peux passer ce vortex ?

- Oui, fit le Thanatos en s'envolant, refermant les serres de ses pattes arrières sur ses épaules pour lui faire traverser le pont entre les limbes des Carsinoés et leur monde.

* * *

Laissant les clones de leurs cuirassés affronter le gros de l'armada des Carsinoés qui s'était rassemblé en orbite de la Terre en vue des nouvelles invasions programmées, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ s'étaient mis en route vers les coordonnées où se trouvait l'Arche des Carsinômes.

- Tu es sûre qu'Alguérande s'y trouve ? insista le grand Pirate balafré.

- C'est là que je l'ai perçu, une poignée de jours, puis son signal de vie s'est à nouveau éteint, fit Clio qui trahissait une nervosité certaine.

- Dambale l'aurait repris ? hasarda Warius depuis sa passerelle.

- Elle va se gêner, gronda Albator. Elle a parfaitement compris qu'Algie était le seul véritable adversaire de son peuple. Ça fait un moment qu'elle ne se gêne pas d'user de tous les stratagèmes pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle a utilisé Gordan en ce but… Quoi que vu qu'il pouvait contrôler Malahèdre et la maintenir en toi, je ne me prononcerai pas avec certitude sur qui manipulait qui !

- Oui, j'ai été un instrument bien docile, commenta le commandant du _Karyu_, amer. J'étais là, j'assistais à tout, n'ayant aucune emprise sur mon corps, mes actes, mes paroles. J'avais l'impression de hurler, de me débattre, pour reprendre la maîtrise de la situation, mais je n'avais en réalité même pas un frémissement de révolte !

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu te soustraire à cette domination, tu n'as pas de reproches à te faire, assura le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Merci, mais ça n'apaisera jamais mon âme pour tout ce qui a été commis en mon nom… gronda encore Warius, profondément désolé, blessé. Je n'ignore pas que c'est en fanfaronnant ta mort que j'ai provoqué celle de ton père !…

- Il était usé, à bout. Ce cœur artificiel n'a fait que lui donner un sursis, son corps ne pouvait plus suivre. Il a tenu tant qu'il pouvait, pour ses petits-enfants, mais il n'avait plus les forces de résister. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est Malahèdre qui triomphait ainsi.

- Mais pour tous, je serai toujours l'Empereur, c'était moi, physiquement… J'espère avoir l'occasion de me racheter…

- Je peux te jurer que me concernant, je n'ai aucun grief à ton encontre. Et je suis certain qu'Alguérande partage cet état d'esprit. Nous connaissons la vérité, tu ne pouvais rien, insista Albator.

- Il devrait pourtant me haïr ! Moi, ou enfin Malahèdre n'ignorait rien de ce Gordan lui faisait… Voilà pourquoi je devais abattre moi-même cet immonde personnage qui se servait de tout et de tout le monde ! Et Alguérande a quand même fini par s'en tirer. Ce gamin est vraiment particulier !

- J'espère surtout qu'il va bien, soupira Albator. J'ai poussé Dambale à s'en prendre à lui, physiquement au plus près. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il lui est arrivé du mal par mon entière faute !

- Ça va aller, glissa Clio qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Au plus vite, au vu des dégâts occasionnés par les affrontements répétés avec les vaisseaux insectes, l'_Arcadia_ se dirigea vers l'Arche des Carsinômes.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Depuis la tour de glace de la Grande Cité des Carsinoés, qui était son refuge, Dambale observa via un grand miroir les mondes sous son contrôle et un en particulier.

- Saletés de Carsinômes, vous avez beau ne pas disposer d'une seule arme, vous me résistez ! J'ai transformé votre Arche en vortex, vous auriez dû disparaître avec elle hors vous la hantez toujours ! Vous m'avez fermé votre esprit, et je ne sais donc rien de vos intentions. Vous m'avez volé mon butin, j'avais pourtant à me régaler de sa lente agonie.

La Carsinoé fit claquer ses ailes.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez un peu oublié, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous manigancez avec ce rejeton d'Humain. Et le mieux sera que je me colle à quelqu'un qui ne pourra rien me dissimuler de ses pensées.

Et sur la lentille du miroir interdimensionnel apparut la silhouette de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Le commandant de la République Indépendante tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je pensais avoir mauvaise mine, et Marina ne se prive pas de me le répéter, mais tu n'es pas loin de me battre. Et encore, sous cette tignasse je ne vois que la moitié de ton visage !

- Clio, en revanche, ne me dit rien… Mais elle n'en pense pas moins et sa mine est également éloquente !

Albator poussa la bouteille de red bourbon vers son visiteur.

- On dirait que tes rêves sont agités au vu de tes cernes ! remarqua-t-il.

- Pour rêver, il faut dormir. Et là c'est plutôt réduit à sa portion congrue. Les médocs de Doc Machinar semblent n'avoir aucun effet. Mais je parle-là à un converti, ajouta Warius. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu passes beaucoup de temps dans ton lit non plus ! Alguérande ?

- Evidemment ! s'emporta le grand Pirate balafré en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Alhannis et ses cadets sont en parfaite sécurité sur Terra IV, avec ce Torien et la magicienne…

- Sorcière !

- … ils n'ont donc pas à être affectés par toutes les horreurs de ces affrontements. Les vaisseaux insectes tombent comme des mouches mais on dirait qu'il en vient deux fois plus en remplacement ! Les Carsinoés ont dû perdre des dizaines de milliers d'entre elles mais ça ne les fléchit pas un instant. Les cuirassés clones tiennent bon, se multipliant eux aussi pour répondre à la menace, mais on ne peut pas éterniser ce conflit durant bien longtemps encore ! Les mille pattes nous traquent plus que jamais et ils ne nous laisseront plus aucune chance d'en réchapper !

- Alguérande, insista Warius.

- Dambale ne pouvait qu'avoir les plus funestes intentions envers lui… Au vu de l'enregistrement de l'enlèvement, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Algie soit en mesure de s'opposer à elle. Dès lors, les dieux seuls savent ce qu'elle a pu lui faire…

- Tu m'as dit que Pouchy avait développé lui aussi des talents spéciaux.

- Et il ne se manifeste, ce qui n'est guère de bon augure… soupira le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et puis, il demeure un petit garçon de dix ans ! Aucun de ces gosses n'aurait dû connaître quoi que ce soir des horreurs de ce monde, et ils ont enduré le pire en mon absence.

- Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher, remarqua Warius. Les Carsinoés, et moi, avons parfaitement isolé les tiens… Tes gamins ont été remarquables pour tenir bon, en dépit de tout.

- Hum, ça on ne le saura vraiment qu'une fois que tout sera fini, derrière nous, et qu'ils auront à se réhabituer à une vie normale, si tant est que cela leur sera possible. Ces souvenirs, ils ne les oublieront jamais !

Warius s'approcha de son ami, accablé au possible, se désolant pour ses enfants en sûreté et se rongeant les sangs pour celui dont il ignorait le sort.

- Si au moins, je pouvais faire quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es là, vivant, c'est déjà beaucoup. Salmanille a dû demeurer non loin de la Terre. Si les cuirassés clones l'emportent, les esprits seront libérés et la Flotte aura à se réorganiser et avec les rares à avoir conservé leur lucidité, elle aura à reconstruire, presque tout…

Clio apporta un verre aux deux hommes, mais aucun d'eux n'eut envie de trinquer, Tori-San en pleurs sur son perchoir et Mi-Kun en boule dans son panier.

En vue de l'Arche des Carsinômes, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avaient mis à l'arrêt, imités par le _Deathbird_ demeurant sous bouclier d'invisibilité.

Et Albator s'était précipité au-devant de Galahane.

- Ma Jurassienne d'amie affirme qu'Alguérande est arrivé ici. As-tu pu le reprendre à Dambale ?

- Oui.

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un léger soupir de soulagement, un bref instant, toutes ses angoisses remontant dans sa gorge, lui nouant les tripes.

- Et… ? Tu l'as bien récupéré, n'est-ce pas, Galahane.

- Oui… Mais il était déjà trop tard, nous n'avons pas pu le sauver de l'empoisonnement. Il s'est éteint il y a déjà quatre jours de cela.

- Non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! Tu as intérêt à me faire voir sa dépouille, sinon je n'y croirai jamais ! hurla Albator.

- Son corps est dans l'une de nos cryptes. Suis-moi.

Dévasté, il obéit machinalement, Clio et Khell dans son sillage, mais ayant oublié jusqu'à leur présence, rassemblant ses forces pour supporter la vision qui lui serait donnée à voir.

* * *

Depuis son point d'observation, Dambale frétilla de plaisir, elle, mais ne s'emballa pas !

- C'est très plausible, mais moi aussi je dois le voir pour le croire ! Les Carsinômes m'interdisent tout accès à leur esprit, mais cet Humain ne le peut pas, il n'y songe même pas ! Il ne pourra rien me cacher et je sais que ses émotions seront le reflet de la vérité ! Dans quelques instants, je saurai si je peux reprendre sans souci mes projets d'invasions !

Et elle rit à gorge déployée.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

- Ca a été aussi horrible que je le pense ? souffla Khell, bras et jambes coupés alors qu'Albator était revenu de la crypte de l'Arche au pas de course, passant entre la Jurassienne et lui, tête basse, le visage presqu'entièrement dissimulé par sa crinière folle.

Le second du _Deathbird_ se tourna vers Galahane.

- Vous ne lui avez laissé que quelques instants avec son fils ! se plaignit-il.

- La crypte est un lieu sacré, et vous n'êtes pas de notre confession même si nous ne reconnaissons plus les Carsinoés comme nos déesses. J'en suis désolée, s'excusa Galahane. Au moins, il aura pu serrer le corps de son enfant…

- Quand pourrons-nous récupérer la dépouille d'Alguérande ? souffla Clio, vacillante, submergées d'émotions.

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de l'autopsier ? ! s'affola un instant Galahane.

- Albator n'infligerait jamais cela à ce fils, à aucun de ses enfants, murmura Khell. Il vous fait confiance, Galahane, il croit en vos dires. Et ce même si nous voudrons tous plus de détails quant aux circonstances du décès de ce gamin.

- Je vous dirai tout, plus tard. Pour le moment, vous devriez être auprès de votre capitaine, conclut la leader des Carsinômes.

- Je venais d'en avoir un, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me mettre à ses ordres, gémit Khell, glissant son bras sous celui de Clio pour la ramener sur l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

- Albator, que s'est-il passé ? insista à son tour Toshiro quand ses amis eurent réintégrés l'appartement du château arrière.

- Quels détails sordides voudrais-tu, boîte de conserve ?

- Juste la vérité, et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas envie de détails morbides ! Et Surlis en aura besoin avant de réceptionner le caisson…

- Surlis n'approchera pas un scalpel de la chair d'Alguérande ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Je crois que le corps de ce gosse a été suffisamment souillé par Gordan, sans lui infliger des sévices post mortem… Alguérande mérite enfin un peu de respect, lui qui n'en a pas eu depuis sa naissance, sans vouloir t'offenser, Khell, mais tout ce que sa génitrice lui a fait…

- Pas de souci, assura Khell qui ne pouvait que deviner l'état de détresse absolue de son ami, en regard de son propre chagrin. Algie est bel et bien… ?

- Il était glacé, sans aucun souffle, le corps demeuré souple à cause du gaz de stase du caisson afin de le préserver et d'éviter sa dégradation – la technique des Carsinômes au lieu de nos cristaux de conservation et d'ultras basses températures.

- Mais Galahane ne t'a laissé le serrer qu'une poignée de secondes, objecta Clio. Cet état de conservation pourrait être éternel ! Alguérande est déjà revenu de la mort, presque deux fois déjà : après la balle qui lui a traversé le cœur et suite aux sévices de Gordan qui auraient mené plus d'un à la folie ou au suicide ou tout du moins à une perturbation mentale profonde !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, ou de tenter de me faire comprendre quelque chose ! siffla Albator en marchant de long en large, agité au possible. J'ai eu Alguérande entre les bras… Tu le disais l'autre jour : il n'est plus.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il portait la main à son visage pour dissimuler les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler de son œil.

Après un instant interminable, ses amis hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter, n'osant aller vers lui pour l'assurer de leur soutien, de leurs condoléances, voire le serrer dans leurs bras – ne connaissant que trop bien leur ombrageux capitaine que les souffrances rendaient plus humain mais aussi plus à fleur de peau que jamais – ce dernier releva la tête.

- Que tout le monde débarque sur l'Arche des Carsinômes, nous avons à nous préparer pour rendre les derniers honneurs et hommages à Alguérande. Toshiro, nous l'incinérerons ensuite et je ramènerai son urne à Heiligenstadt. Exécution immédiate !

- A vos ordres, capitaine, firent ses amis.

* * *

_Le capitaine de l'Arcadia ayant quitté la crypte, Fursgarolle était revenue, avait usé de ses forces de télékinésie pour faire disparaître le caisson de stase et au contraire faire réapparaître tous les appareillages médicaux qui conservaient le corps d'Alguérande, empêchant l'explosion de ses cellules et la dégénérescence de son organisme maintenu en état de mort clinique depuis que la contrôlée overdose de médicaments avaient éteints tous ses signes vitaux, arrêté son cœur, et même son cerveau après le bref instant de suractivité d'avant mort._

_ La guérisseuse posa sa main sur le front glacé du jeune homme._

_ - Il reste peu de temps, Galahane. Mes analyses renseignent également un nouvel empoisonnement ! Mais si son père l'emporte, le pire lui arrivera, encore plus vite ! Il faut gagner du temps…_

_ - Et je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire. Je ne peux refuser à un père le droit de reprendre la dépouille du préféré de ses enfants… _

_ - Alguérande doit réussir, dans le monde des Carsinoés, mais il y aura face à lui Dambale et toutes les sœurs de Talmaïdès ! Cela relève de l'impossible…_

_ - Mais ce jeune Humain a avec lui Talmaïdès et même ce Thanatos. Il faut espérer, Fursgarolle, soupira Galahane. Oui, c'est le dernier espoir…_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Dans l'ambiance générale de mort et de tragédie, le commandant du _Karyu_ avait apprécié de retrouver les bras de sa femme.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien aider mon ami alors que je n'ai aucune idée des souffrances par lesquelles il passe ? soupira-t-il. Avec Alguérande, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se croiser tous les deux… Au final, ils n'auront eu que les quelques semaines où, ado, il a fréquenté le Pensionnat. C'est trop peu, bien trop peu !

- Mais, il savait ce qui l'attendait en venant ici ? glissa Marina.

- Il le devinait, sauf que bien évidemment il se raccrochait au normal espoir que les talents particuliers d'Alguérande lui auraient permis de s'en sortir, comme les autres fois. Empoisonné par Dambale, il n'avait pourtant aucune chance.

Warius soupira et se redressa dans le lit, les bras autour des genoux.

- Alguérande est devenu si cher à son cœur, bien plus qu'Alhannis ou ses cadets, et ce sans qu'il le réalise vraiment. Cet enfant qu'il n'attendait pas lui ressemblait tant ! Et leurs passés douloureux les unissait plus encore que la relation fusionnelle qu'il avait Alhannis. Albator aurait tout voulu donner à Algie, pour effacer l'horreur de sa conception et les tortures de son jeune âge. Il avait prévu tant de choses, et au final il le perd alors que nous sommes soit au bord du gouffre absolu, soit à un cheveu de l'emporter malgré tout grâce aux cuirassés clones…

- Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il pour l'immédiat ? interrogea la seconde du _Karyu_. Galahane va-t-elle enfin rendre le corps du gamin à son père ?

- Elle a intérêt si elle ne veut pas qu'il déboule pour l'emporter !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas les refus qu'elle lui oppose, avoua-t-il en fourrageant dans sa crinière brune avant de se lever. Galahane prétend que les non-initiés ne peuvent pas rentrer dans la crypte pour l'emmener, qu'elle et les siens sont des fantômes sans plus de présence physique et donc qu'ils ne peuvent transporter le caisson dans lequel il se trouve, et ça suffit à sa quadrature du cercle pour garder Alguérande ! J'ai pourtant proposé aux Carsinômes les Mécanoïdes qui vu leur nature n'offenseraient pas les déesses Carsinoés qu'ils ne reconnaissent pourtant plus comme telles… Ce petit mystère me dépasse et fait un mal infini à Albator !

Marina soupira.

- Nous sommes tous prêts, Galahane doit juste rendre le petit à son père…

- Je m'habille et je retourne sur l'Arche voir où en est Albator.

* * *

- Aldéran, Pouchy, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous manifestez plus ? Surtout en ces circonstances ! Comment est-ce que je vais bien savoir si ce Zartiguryan peut faire plus pour nous, que nous repartions affronter les vaisseaux insectes !

- Cette aide est providentielle, mais elle semble insuffisante, remarqua Clio avec qui il partageait une chambre sur l'Arche.

- Je sais, gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Les Essaims ont convergé vers la Terre et ils produisent plus de vaisseaux insectes que les cuirassés clones n'en détruisent… On ne peut pas transformer la mer d'étoiles en champ de bataille pour des mois. Il faut encore tenter quelque chose.

- Je sais que tu n'as vécu que pour ces combats durant ces dernières années, mais aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas ta priorité, murmura doucement la Jurassienne. Où vas-tu ?

- Récupérer Alguérande ! jeta Albator en quittant l'appartement à grands pas.

Mais loin de se diriger vers le logement de Galahane, il avait pris la direction du pont de l'Arche où se trouvait son spacewolf et sortant de l'ascenseur, il fit basculer son oreillette sur la fréquence du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Toshiro, fait chauffer doucement les réacteurs !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? fit prudemment ce dernier.

- Alhannis et ses cadets sont en sécurité sur Terra IV, il a su veiller sur eux, il pourra continuer. Quand le château et le patrimoine lui auront été rendus, il obtiendra sans souci leur garde. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi.

- Et quelles sont tes intentions ? poursuivit Toshiro, plus qu'alarmé ! L'équipage est sur l'Arche !

- Justement ! aboya son ami. J'ai ce dernier engagement à mener en mémoire d'Alguérande, c'est le meilleur hommage que je puisse lui rendre. Et ça ne concerne pas l'équipage ! Alguérande a tout tenté, ça a échoué. Il l'a fait pour moi, je ne peux le décevoir en demeurant planqué ici !

- Et tu sais aussi que tu es un idiot fini ? siffla la voix rageuse de Warius. Comment est-ce que tu peux même songer à proférer de tels propos ? Nous ne sommes jamais partis vers un affrontement que pour l'emporter, certainement pas pour nous suicider – en dépit parfois des apparences ! Et tes enfants auront toujours besoin de toi, ce sont tes enfants justement…

- … qui me reprocheront la mort de leur frère qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de connaître, par ma faute ! protesta Albator dans un hurlement en faisant face à Warius. Mon obstination a trahi Alguérande qui me faisait entière confiance, c'est impardonnable !

- Tu sais très bien que tu as accompli exactement ce que tu devais, rectifia le commandant du _Karyu_. Quant à ce qui de se faire des reproches, crois-moi, j'ai également ma dose ! Tu as à dire adieu à Algie, ensuite nous y retournerons !

- J'y retourne et ça ne se discute pas !

- Très bien, si c'est ainsi que tu l'entends, marmonna Warius en concentrant ses forces dans son poing pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre de son ami qui s'effondra à ses pieds.

* * *

Quelgann battit des ailes, contrarié, jetant un regard noir à Talmaïdès.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire ! C'est le moment où il doit libérer le plus d'énergie et il n'arrive même pas à se relever !

La Carsinoé fit la grimace.

- Et Dambale vient de percevoir sa présence, elle vole droit sur nous et Balkendorf ne va pas tarder non plus à se manifester ! soupira-t-elle, avec un regard pour Alguérande, écroulé au sol, le corps ravagé par le poison.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

De la main, Torien retint Pouchy qui se débattait.

- Tu veux bien rester ici, Pouch' ! ?

- Mais Alguérande a besoin de moi. Il ne peut pas se défendre !

- Et toi tu as le cœur trop pur que pour attaquer, objectèrent d'une voix la projection de l'Arbre de Vie et la Sorcière d'Orsishmir.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Algie, geignit le garçonnet alors que ses prunelles marron s'emplissaient de larmes. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire.

La Sorcière au teint citron pâle sourit à Pouchy, alors que ses trois aînés se tenaient à quelques pas, la mine toute aussi catastrophée, la scène se déroulant dans la Grande Cité des Carsinoés répercutée sur le tronc de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Mais il y a bien un coup de pouce que tu puisses donner à Alguérande. En revanche, c'est moi qui irai !

- Je ferai ce que tu me diras, renifla Pouchy, de l'espoir dans le regard.

- J'ai besoin que tu me donnes tes larmes justement. Unies à mon pouvoir bienfaisant, je pourrai donner un peu plus de temps à Alguérande, repoussant le poison qui incendie ses veines. Mais ce ne sera qu'ici, quand tu le ramèneras une fois sa mission accomplie que tu pourras vraiment l'aider !

- Oui, je sais ce que j'ai à faire… Mais ce sera vraiment dur !

- Nous serons là, assura Torien. Nous ferons le maximum, mais il n'y aura pas de victoire totale.

- L'essentiel est de sauver, Alguérande ! insista Pouchy qui versa alors quelques larmes de bonheur.

* * *

- C'est ça, le Cristal d'Éternité… ?

- A quoi donc t'attendais-tu ? interrogea Talmaïdès.

- Je ne sais pas… Un cabochon de taille normale… Mais ce bazar est plus grand que mon _Deathbird _! Je suis bien incapable de détruire ce truc !

Tershwine avait retiré le lambeau d'aile du Thanatos, dévoilant les profondes incisions qui avaient viré au noir, et avait versé dessus le contenu de l'ampoule contenant les larmes de Pouchy avant de poser ses lèvres sur les blessures.

- Ça va te donner quelques minutes de plus, ne les gaspille pas, pria-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Non sans peine, Alguérande se remit debout, sous le colossal cristal bleu foncé qui le surplombait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait le souffle court et pénible, sifflant, l'épiderme ruisselant de sueur.

- Je ne peux pas abattre ça…

- Il faut utiliser la puissance de tes ennemis, glissa Talmaïdès en pivotant sur elle-même alors que Dambale était apparue dans le ciel, au-dessus du piton où se trouvait le Cristal.

- Ouais, je vais me la prendre en pleine tronche cette puissance, plutôt, grinça le jeune homme alors qu'une silhouette avait jeté sa grande ombre sur lui.

Il observa du coin de l'œil la carcasse massive de Balkendorf, avec ses airs de minotaure, tout aussi hideux que la harpie qui menait les Carsinoés ! Le Seigneur des Carsinoés ouvrit à son tour ses ailes, prenant position dans le ciel.

- A toi de jouer, à toi de briser le Cristal, siffla Queldann, ma participation dans ton entreprise est terminée !

- Tu parles d'une aide, aboya Alguérande en mobilisant ses forces pour user de ses ailes de dragon pour s'envoler.

Balayé comme un fétu de paille, Alguérande s'écrasa à nouveau au sol.

- Comment veux-tu que je me débarrasse de Dambale et de ce gigantesque épouvantail ? glapit-il à l'adresse de Talmaïdès. Et ne parlons même pas de ton cabochon auquel mes frappes ne provoquent même pas une éraflure !

- Je t'ai dit ce que tu avais à faire ! rétorqua sèchement Talmaïdès.

- Tu pourrais aussi me filer un coup d'aile ! râla encore le jeune homme qui avait repris son vol pour faire face à Balkendorf, évitant de peu une rafale d'énergie, projetant une réplique que bloqua le pourpoint de métal de ce dernier.

- J'ai fait tout ce que je devais, à toi de te bouger un peu le cul !

- Ah oui, et je fais quoi, à part me faire atomiser, protesta Alguérande retombé une fois de plus au pied du cristal, complètement à bout de forces.

Il haleta, à la recherche d'air.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que je n'avais aucune chance de réussite, aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Talmaïdès.

- Dépêche-toi, il ne te reste pratiquement plus de temps ! l'enjoignit la Carsinoé.

- Ça, j'en étais parfaitement conscient, grommela Alguérande en reprenant l'air pour son dernier envol, remontant le long du cristal, pris entre les feux de Dambal et de Balkendorf qui opérèrent des tirs synchronisés dans sa direction.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Pourquoi la salle blanche, cette fois ? questionna Alguérande.

- Pour nos adieux, jeune Humain, fit Talmaïdès.

- J'ai réussi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Mon cerveau est un peu bloqué là, vide… Mais, il m'était impossible de surpasser Dambale et Talmaïdès !

- En effet, tu ne pouvais qu'être vaporisé par leurs coups. Tu as néanmoins agi exactement comme il fallait : tu t'es placé entre le Cristal d'Éternité et eux, et ce sont leurs frappes conjuguées qui ont détruit leur symbole d'équilibre, sourit Talmaïdès, redevenue une séduisante femme papillon. Le Cristal s'est fendillé et a implosé. Dambale et Balkendorf ont été déchiquetés.

- Et tu vas disparaître, soupira Alguérande.

- Oui, et toutes mes sœurs avec moi, les Essaims, les vaisseaux insectes, et les esprits dominés seront libérés. Mais ça prendra un peu de temps pour que nous nous effacions.

- Comment ai-je pu ne pas être lacéré par les éclats du Cristal ?

- Quelgann est revenu, s'est interposé. Il t'a récupéré au vol et amené ici. En revanche, ce n'est qu'au Sanctuaire de Pouchy que tu pourras récupérer de toutes ces épreuves avant de retrouver les tiens.

- Oui, il n'est que temps que je revienne à la vie… J'espère que cette absence n'aura pas trop affolé les miens…

- Je crains bien que si ! Ton expérience a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu… Merci, Alguérande Waldenheim !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu m'as libérée. J'ai une nouvelle éternité devant moi, mais de paix, de repos, d'oubli. Mais tu auras toujours une petite place privilégiée dans le souvenir que je serai devenu.

- Moi, je ne t'oublierai pas.

- Je sais. J'ai été fière et honorée de te rencontrer, de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Adieu, Alguérande… Ou sait-on jamais ! ?

Talmaïdès s'effaça lentement.

* * *

Tershwine ayant enjoint à Alhannis et à sa cadette de se tenir à petite distance, elle était revenue auprès de Torien qui avait allongé Alguérande dans l'herbe entre les racines de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Tu sais que tu as accompli là un miracle au-dessus de ton âge et de tes forces, Pouchy ?

- J'ai juste songé, très fort, à ramener mon frère. En fait, il est venu à moi, je n'ai rien fait !

- Oh si, dans l'état d'empoisonnement où il est, Alguérande était incapable de la moindre action ou pensée. C'est toi qui l'as bel et bien fait, Pouch' !

- Algie… Je l'ai vraiment sauvé ? C'est quoi cette histoire de poison ?

Le garçonnet leva les yeux sur l'Arbre de Vie.

- Il ne communique plus avec moi, je ne comprends plus les choses si facilement…

- Oui, lui, enfin moi, j'ai rompu le lien car tu es bien trop petit encore que pour supporter l'intensité d'énergie qui va être nécessaire pour aider Alguérande, ensuite nous le renverrons sur l'Arche.

Pouchy s'agenouilla auprès d'Alguérande.

- Son cœur est bouillant, son corps est glacé et son esprit à la dérive… Je ne peux rien pour lui…

- Et moi je dois repartir, fit Tershwine. Je vous le confie. Alguérande a besoin d'un bon coup de fouet maintenant, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de temps et de paix pour se remettre de tout ce qui a fait de lui un adulte bien trop avant l'heure !

- Tu ne t'en es pas toujours plainte ? remarqua Torien avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Le gosse a besoin de toi, enfin, de son tout petit frère surtout !

- Je peux vraiment faire quelque chose ? s'enthousiasma Pouchy en continuant de serrer entre ses mains celles d'Alguérande.

- Tu dois prier plus que jamais l'Arbre de Vie pour que son énergie bienveillante chasse le poison qui lui avait permis de pénétrer au cœur des colonnes d'énergie.

- C'était nécessaire ?

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Talmaïdès a fait, en dépit des apparences, au moins pire, pour le repos éternel de toutes les siennes. Elle ne pouvait lui injecter moins de poison… Mais ton frère n'est encore qu'un tout jeune homme, un jeune Humain, et il était tellement affaibli par toutes les épreuves depuis cette balle qui lui a percé le cœur…

Torien caressa doucement le front du jeune homme qui ne donnait presqu'aucun plus signe de vie, ou de survie.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, gémit le garçonnet.

- Le traumatisme infime de cette balle demeurera toujours, ainsi qu'un relent de ce poison en lui. Ça le condamnera, un jour. Mais ne prends pas ces soucis sur toi, Pouch', je prends la relève avant de le ramener auprès de son père.

- Et, nous ? glissa Alhannis, pas rassuré du tout !

- C'est votre père qui viendra vous chercher. Et Pouchy aura une déclaration à lui faire !

- Pouch' ! ? fit l'aîné des enfants d'Albator.

- Je ne dois le dire qu'à papa…

Le garçonnet s'allongea contre le flanc d'Alguérande.

- Je suis là, enfin, Algie… Je vais t'aider, comme je peux.

- Prie juste pour lui, souligna Torien.

- Oh oui, tout de suite !

Pouchy joignit les mains en un geste désormais maîtrisé et son âme pure implora l'Arbre de Vie de sauver son aîné à la chevelure fauve.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Commandant Zéro, ma leader vous prie de la rejoindre, informa Styver en entrant dans le complexe de soins de l'Arche des Carsinômes.

- Je demeure un non-initié. Je n'ai donc pas accès à l'une des cryptes, remarqua Warius. Et je n'ai aucune autorité ou raison qu'on me prête de l'importance à ce bord… Il n'y a que mon ami qui pourrait… Mais voilà des jours, avec l'accord de son Doc, que votre guérisseuse Fursgarolle le gave de tranquillisants. Et au vu de la situation, je ne peux donner tort à votre guérisseuse… Le cœur déchiré, Albator est incontrôlable, meurtri et même anéanti au plus profond de lui… Styver, je ne peux rendre compte de quoi que ce soit à votre leader Galahane, je ne suis pas habilité à parler de quoi que ce soit… Et mon ami est hors d'état de toute réaction !

Le garde du corps Carsinôme eut un sourire.

- C'est de vous dont nous avons besoin, commandant Zéro, maintenant ! Venez !

- Mais, Albator… ?

- Il sera sous sédatifs autant de temps que de nécessaire, qu'il ne se fasse aucun mal, ou ne provoque la destruction de son cuirassé ou de son Grand Ordinateur au cerveau génial ! Venez, commandant Zéro, insista encore Styver.

Warius se leva, quittant le chevet de son ami.

- Clio ?

La Jurassienne inclina positivement la tête.

- Je ne le quitterai jamais !

Warius eut alors un regard pour Khell qui pianotait sur son ordinateur afin de tenir autant l'_Arcadia_ que le _Deathbird_ en état d'alerte en faisant suivre les nouvelles de mise en alerte aux deux Ordinateurs.

- Khell ?

- Je vous accompagne, commandant ! Cette requête de Styver, ça concerne Algie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

* * *

Arrivés dans la crypte où Alguérande avait reposé, Warius et Khell tressaillirent violemment.

- Vous l'avez sorti du caisson ! En reposant sur cet autel de verre dans cette crypte, il n'a plus aucune protection, préservation de son corps… Tout comme un cercueil de verre pour un être privé de son âme. Mais, là, ça dépasse toute imagination !

Warius fit face à Galahane et à Styver son garde du corps, sur ses gardes, bien que doutant de pouvoir leur opposer la moindre opposition !

- Oui, et maintenant ?

- Serrez très fort le gosse, intima Galahane en indiquant le corps du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faites-le ! aboya Styver. Il faut de la chaleur, de votre chaleur humaine, expliqua-t-il encore. Finissez de ramener Alguérande à son monde, son papa l'attend depuis trop longtemps pour enfin lui donner le meilleur de la vie et qu'il en profite, comme l'enfant qu'il n'a pas pu être jusque-là.

- S'il vous plaît, insista Galahane. Commandant Zéro ! ?

- Bien, céda Warius. Je le fais pour le meilleur ami qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir et pour l'enfant qu'il chérit le plus au cœur !

Warius s'approcha de l'autel, soulevant délicatement Alguérande au creux de son bras pour que son visage et ses épaules reposent contre sa poitrine, son cœur.

- Algie ? murmura-t-il contre toute espérance.

Alguérande eut un sursaut, aspirant l'air à plein poumons, sous le soulagement et la douleur qui le parcouraient alors que l'oxygène ranimait toutes ses cellules.

- Algie, souffla Warius en l'étreignant plus encore, afin de lui transmettre toute sa chaleur.

Alguérande eut un sourire, mais sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux, ayant néanmoins retrouvé le contact avec son monde.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, Algie. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as couru des risques insensés ! ?

- Il le fallait, papa. Mais si j'avais su que Galahane ne pouvait pas te dire la vérité, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois…

- Non, je ne crois pas, tu es aussi obstiné que moi ! sourit Albator en caressant doucement le front de son rejeton à la crinière fauve. Et je peux t'assurer que savoir que tu avais voulu provoquer ta mort clinique ne m'aurait absolument pas tranquillisé !

- Je n'ai pas vu d'autre solution… soupira Alguérande.

- Il semble qu'elle fut bonne au final, remarqua son père. Mais tu as vraiment été à un cheveu de ne jamais revenir !

- Je l'ai bien cru, moi aussi. Je crois que Pouchy y est pour quelque chose. Il m'a semblé percevoir sa présence, mais je ne pourrais le jurer…

- Tu as été très secoué, tu as à récupérer, et tu as tout ton temps. Ensuite seulement, nous irons prendre tes frères et ta sœur sur Terra IV.

Le grand Pirate balafré se leva pour aller prendre le plateau repas qu'un Carsinôme était venu apporter, le posant sur le lit.

- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger !

- Je n'ai pas faim…

- Tu as une tête de déterré et les joues bien trop creuses. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu vas me vider ce plateau !

- Mais tu es un tyran ! ?

- Oui, ça me définit assez bien quand il s'agit de m'occuper de ma progéniture ! sourit plus encore Albator en ayant fait boire quelques gorgées de café au jeune homme qui après trois jours à l'hôpital de l'Arche demeurait d'une préoccupante faiblesse. A présent, au tour du porridge, je l'ai fait demander très sucré comme tu aimes. Ouvre la bouche, fit-il en approchant la cuillère des lèvres de son fils.

Alguérande obéit de bon gré, même s'il n'avait guère le choix et ne pouvait s'échapper, appréciant les attentions de son père qui lui mettaient un baume infini au cœur.

Des larmes roulèrent néanmoins sur ses joues.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Algie ? s'inquiéta Albator.

- Cet interminable cauchemar est vraiment fini ? balbutia le jeune homme.

- Oui, grâce à toi. Un nombre incalculable de vies ont été sauvées. Bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Bouchée après bouchée, Alguérande avait effectivement vidé la grande assiette de porridge.

- Et maintenant, dictateur, je fais quoi ? Tu m'as inscrit à un marathon ? !

- Oui, un marathon de repos. Dors, Algie, ne te préoccupe plus de rien.

- Tu veux bien rester près de moi ? pria le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr. Fais enfin de beaux rêves, mon poussin.

- Je suis un jeune coq, rectifia Alguérande en s'endormant.

- Et même un coq de combat, murmura son père. Mais tu as droit au bonheur pour l'avenir immédiat. Je ne pourrai jamais te protéger de tout, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Je t'aime, Alguérande, et tu es mon fils pour la vie ! Nous serons bientôt tous réunis, en famille !

* * *

- Galahane, tu as retrouvé ton apparence normale, pour toujours ?

La Carsinôme avait invité le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ à un déjeuner buffet et tous deux se régalaient tout en échangeant librement.

Elle sourit.

- Oui, quand le Cristal a été détruit, le vortex entre le monde des Carsinoés et les univers qu'était l'Arche s'est refermé et le halo de mort a disparu avec lui. Nous revivons, en effet, grâce à Alguérande !

- Vous allez tous pouvoir continuer votre voyage. Et qui sait, peut-être finir par vous établir quelque part, suggéra-t-il.

- Non, l'Arche nous suffit amplement. Elle pourvoit à tous nos besoins, nous protège, vit et son pouvoir de régénération bloqué par le halo paralysant de Dambale est à nouveau intact. Tu sembles soudain soucieux, Albator ?

Le grand Pirate balafré inclina positivement la tête.

- J'ai dit à Alguérande qu'il pouvait reprendre des forces ici…

- Fursgarolle a dit que ça prendrait du temps, il est dans un état de faiblesse extrême, fit doucement la belle Carsinôme.

- Mais je n'ai quémandé aucune permission de séjour. Je vais donc le faire transférer sur l'_Arcadia_ et je reprendrai mon vol.

- Hors de question ! asséna Galahane avec un sourire. Je ne l'ai pas dit non plus, mais je vous dois bien un hébergement prolongé, à tous ! Reste autant de temps que de nécessaire pour Alguérande.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Evidemment ! Cet enfant, ce jeune homme nous a sauvés, tous, je ne peux que m'assurer qu'il repart en bonne santé. Ma Fursgarolle et ton Surlis pourront s'occuper de lui. Je suis honorée de vous avoir sur l'Arche… J'aurais tellement aimé que mon père le constate, mais son grand âge n'a pas résisté à notre transformation en fantômes !

Rassuré sur un point, Albator ne reprit néanmoins pas ses couverts pour faire un sort aux fruits de mer du plateau devant lui.

- Mais encore ? insista Galahane en posant spontanément la main sur son poignet.

- Alguérande dort vingt-deux heures sur vingt-quatre, n'est éveillé que pour être alimenté, mais il ne recouvre aucune force ! Qu'y a-t-il, qu'on ne me dit pas, encore ? !

- Tu devrais t'entretenir avec ma guérisseuse. Mais, avant, profite de ces jours précieux avec Alguérande !

Le grand Pirate balafré baissa le regard sur les doigts sur son poignet.

- Tu me fais du rentre dedans, ou quoi ?

- Et toi, tu sais très bien que tu m'as toujours plu…

- Et tu vieillis dix fois moins vite que moi ! Tu es presque aussi jeune que le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Oui, tu es magnifique, désirable au possible, mais j'ai déjà la femme de ma vie !

- Elle est loin, insista Galahane.

- Et je lui suis fidèle. Je ne ferai certainement aucune galipettes, bien tentantes au demeurant, avec mon fils qui peine à se remettre quelques ponts plus bas !

- Tu es vraiment un Humain parfait ! conclut Galahane en usant alors de ses doigts pour saisir une huître et la gober. Salmanille et tous tes enfants ont beaucoup de chance !

- Non, c'est moi qui suis honoré d'avoir cette famille, se réjouit le grand brun balafré en reprenant avec appétit son repas.

* * *

A l'entrée de sa leadeuse, Fursgarolle se leva.

- Je peux déjà te répondre : Albator n'est pas encore venu me voir.

- Si seulement il pouvait oublier de le faire, soupira Galahane. Mais il a une mémoire phénoménale, et il ne zappera rien de ce qui concerne un de ses enfants !

Galahane s'assit.

- Le gamin, tu vas pouvoir le remettre sur pieds, avec l'aide de ce Surlis ?

- Oui. Il a juste besoin de dormir, de manger, et que je le gave de toutes les vitamines et compléments minéraux dont je dispose ! Il est dans un état d'épuisement absolu, et ça se comprend, vu ce qu'il a enduré… Il est courageux, sa volonté de vivre est impressionnante. Il ira bien, pour un moment.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Rendre son fils en bonne santé à son père sera le plus beau cadeau que je pourrai lui faire.

Fursgarolle sourit.

- Tous deux ont bien mérité ce bonheur, approuva-t-elle. Ils en ont grand besoin. Toi et moi ferons en sorte d'offrir ces jours de paix absolue à ces deux hommes.

- Merci, fit Galahane en se retirant pour joindre ses appartements.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Tu es partie…

Du bout des doigts, Alguérande caressa machinalement sa poitrine où le tatouage papillon de Talmaïdès avait disparu. Je m'y étais habitué, je l'avais aimé, il faisait partie de moi, tout comme cet anneau à mon lobe gauche… Piercing, tatouage, j'étais un pirate !

- Et tu es un tout jeune homme qui doit choisir sa voie et étudier, remarqua Albator.

- Dis donc, papa, tu as reluqué tous tes enfants sous la douche ? ! fit mine de protester le jeune homme.

- Uniquement celui qui laissait la porte ouverte ! ironisa son père. Et tu es le seul à être désinhibé, mais à ton corps défendant, je le crains.

- Ne parle pas de mon corps, s'il te plaît… Le souvenir de Gordan est encore bien trop présent…

- Désolé, Algie, j'ai été maladroit, je ne voulais pas…

Alguérande eut quelques profondes inspirations, finissant de se sécher, et gardant ensuite prudemment l'essuie éponge autour de ses hanches.

- Algie, je ne vais jamais te faire le moindre mal.

- Ne m'approche pas ! glapit par réflexe le jeune homme. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît…

- Oui, Alguérande, rejoins-moi dans ta salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner quand tu seras prêt.

- Merci, papa.

_ Dambale ricana, harpie comme couverte d'une armure de métal, plus vivante que jamais, furieuse, agressive au possible._

_ - Je t'ai marqué, Alguérande. Mon Cristal peut disparaître, mais ce sera ton tour aussi, un jour ! Adieu !_

_ Et déchiquetée par les éclats du Cristal d'Éternité, la Carsinoé fut annihilée._

Alguérande soupira.

- Elle m'a laissé un « cadeau »… Comme une ampoule de poison au plus profond de moi – au propre – et ça éclatera un jour, ça me fera tomber, parfois, comme ce matin… Je n'y peux rien, papa…

- Comme si je pouvais l'empêcher, mon pauvre coq ! Je pensais t'avoir chargé d'une lourde hérédité, j'étais loin du compte… Si seulement…

- Si seulement tu n'étais pas toi ? remarqua Alguérande. Si ce n'était le cas, je ne te mériterais pas ! Tu es mon papa ! Je vivrai avec cette menace en moi, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Et tu en mourras…

- Oui, un jour. Mais ni aujourd'hui ni demain ! Je vais bien, papa. Allons chercher mes frères et ma sœur.

- Il est temps, en effet. Algie ?

- Je vais bien ! mentit le jeune homme.

* * *

Le jeune capitaine du _Deathbird_ sourit à son second.

- Ensemble, à jamais, Khell ? Il n'y a pas pire couple ! Tu tiendras aussi la chandelle, le jour où… ?

- J'espère que tu m'inviteras à ton mariage, Algie. Il y a forcément une jeune femme pour toi, quelque part !

- Je crois savoir où elle se trouve, elle me plaît, mais j'ignore si la réciproque est vraie, il me faudra voir… Et après la récupération de mes frères et de ma sœur, j'aurai une visite et une promesse à honorer.

- Tes plans de vols sont prêts, Alguérande. Pour Terra IV et pour la poche de résistance dont Velgana est en charge. Je te ramènerai à tous. Tu peux souffler. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, Algie, et ça ne commencera certainement pas maintenant !

- Deux pères, après ne pas avoir eu de génitrice digne de ce nom – indigne au contraire – je ne pouvais rêver bonheur plus absolu ! Mais…

- Algie, tu te sens mal… ? s'affola le second du _Deathbird_.

- Oui… Pouchy… Pouchy…

- Quoi, Pouchy ? !

- Il va nous quitter ! hurla Alguérande. Il va nous quitter et je ne peux rien faire, je suis encore bien trop faible bien que je tienne debout… J'ai mal, tellement mal !

- Je suis là, fit Khell, recueillant et serrant contre lui un jeune homme en état de détresse émotionnelle absolue.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Papa et Algie sont là ! se réjouit Pouchy en sautillant.

Alhannis serra tendrement son cadet.

- Oui, ils sont arrivés ? Je ne les vois pas ?

- Ils viennent ! Ils viennent !

- Algie va bien ? interrogea Alcéllya, une main sur l'épaule du cadet de ses frères.

- Pas trop… Il a besoin d'amour. Il doit rentrer à la maison ! Alhannis ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente eut un petit rire, forcé, gêné aussi.

- Je l'attends les bras ouverts, et je vais lui composer un dressing d'adulte ! Oh oui, je veux être auprès de ce frère et qu'on vive tous chez nous !

- Je sais, vous serez tous tellement heureux !

- Pouch' ?

- Papa, Alguérande ! glapit le garçonnet en désignant les spacewolfs qui s'approchaient, peaufinant leur atterrissage.

Et dans les envols de la cape et de la longue veste doublée de rouge de ceux qui venaient de débarquer, Alhannis et ses cadets se jetèrent dans leurs bras.

- Papa !

- Alguérande !

Et sous le regard bienveillant de Torien, la famille se retrouva, longuement, interminablement, et il se garda bien d'intervenir, de se manifester.

Albator ne desserra pas l'étreinte autour des épaules de ses enfants qui, d'ailleurs, ne le lâchaient pas !

- Votre maman vous attend. Elle prépare notre retour, je vous ramène à elle ! Nous avons à nous retrouver, tous ensemble, chez nous ! Enfin !

Pouchy s'arracha à l'étreinte affectueuse, s'écarta de plusieurs pas, se rapprochant de Torien est des énormes racines de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Pouch', on rentre, insista son père.

- Oui, à la maison, fit doucement Alguérande.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Non… Et en même temps, c'est tellement normal… Tu as raison, Pouch'.

- De quoi ? ! glapit Albator. Pouchy, nous rentrons chez nous !

Le garçonnet s'illumina, à l'instar de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Je suis en harmonie, enfin, et je comprends tout quand l'Arbre m'aide. Je peux aider, en sachant quoi faire et en vous aimant de tout mon cœur ! Je reste ici !

- Pouch'… gémit son père. Non, nous rentrons tous, au château, ensemble… Pouchy ?

- Je reste ici !

- Pouch' ! protestèrent encore Albator et Alguérande.

Le garçonnet sourit.

- Je vous aime, je sais comment le faire, et je ne le pourrai qu'en prenant soin de mon Sanctuaire. Aldéran s'en est allé, il peut reposer. Sandromange finit son œuvre en combattant les derniers vaisseaux insectes, ensuite elle sera là et j'aurai à veiller sur la Colonie. Oh oui, je suis utile, je comprends tout, et mes prières vous aideront plus que toutes les armées forgées ! Tu comprends toi aussi, mon papa, Alguérande ?

- Non, jamais, souffla Albator. Mais si c'est ton apaisement… Pouchy, ça me fait tellement mal ! Et ta maman…

- Je lui expliquerai, en rêve. Et tout sera bien, dans l'ordre des choses. Repartez tous tranquillement, je veille sur vous !

- Alhannis ?

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… Mais… Je ne sais pas, papa… Je ne veux pas abandonner Pouch' !

- Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse derrière nous ! ajouta Alguérande.

Le garçonnet se glissa entre ses frères, prenant leurs mains, les embrassant avec ferveur.

- C'est mon choix. De toute mon âme.

Il les lâcha avant de s'approcher de son père.

- Je serai toujours ici, papa. Tu ne peux pas me perdre. Et en comprenant enfin tout je t'aiderai. Mon cœur, mes prières, seront avec vous tous, à jamais !

- Mais, c'est tellement dur, Pouch', gémit Albator, à genoux devant le garçonnet.

Pouchy l'étreignit, lumineux comme jamais.

- Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Oui, je crois que je ressens ta sérénité… Mais je ne veux toujours pas t'abandonner !

- Tu me confies à l'Arbre, je ne pourrais être en meilleure compagnie et protection. Je serai toujours là. Oh oui, papa, je reste ici, je ne serai plus jamais à la maison, mais je serai au plus près de vous tous ! Adieu, d'une certaine manière.

- Adieu, et à bientôt, Pouchy, firent son père et son frère à la crinière fauve.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le _Deathbird_ et l'_Arcadia_ se tenaient encore en orbite de Terra IV.

- Tu es prêt à relancer les réacteurs, Toshiro ?

- Je suis de veille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je te le rappelle, fit le Grand Ordinateur. Je n'attends que ton ordre.

Dans le salon de son appartement, Albator ne semblait néanmoins guère pressé de rejoindre sa passerelle.

- Je ne rentre pas avec toi, papa ! jeta soudain Alguérande qui paraissait rêver devant son verre de lait.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla le grand Pirate balafré. Mais il est hors de question que tu te balades tout seul dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Khell est avec moi, il est déjà sur le _Deathbird_. Et j'ai à faire !

- Ah oui, et quoi donc ? grogna Albator. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez vu depuis les trois dernières années ?

- Justement, je dois remercier ceux grâce à qui ces trois ans d'enfer ont pu prendre fin. J'ai à rendre visite à deux d'entre eux.

- Je comprends, céda Albator qui n'avait d'ailleurs aucun moyen de retenir son fils ! Mais ensuite tu rappliques dare-dare au château ?

- Promis, sourit le jeune homme. Et quelqu'un m'a appris a toujours honorer mes engagements.

- Encore une occasion où j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, maugréa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et toi, Alhannis, tu comptes également mettre les bouts ? jeta-t-il avec plus de virulence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Disons que je ne m'attarderai sans doute guère à la maison, avoua alors l'aîné de ses enfants.

- De quoi ! ? Où voudrais-tu donc aller ?

- Je suis grand, papa, j'ai un boulot, et une fiancée. Oui, j'ai l'intention de m'installer avec Khélye Von Erback. Et ainsi, Algie, ça te donnera l'occasion de revoir sa jeune sœur !

Alguérande rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne dit rien.

- Tant qu'on y est, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'apprendre, Alcéllya ? siffla Albator à l'adresse de sa fille.

L'adolescente eut un grand sourire.

- Pas que je sache ! rit-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai une idée, je t'en ferai part !

- Hilarant, grinça son père en quittant les lieux

Khell ayant fini le check-up de départ du _Deathbird_, Alguérande était venu prendre congé de son père qui était demeuré sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je reviens au plus vite. Il me tarde qu'on soit tous réunis au château. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir goûter à la vie de famille, j'ai hâte, je t'assure !

- Je te crois. Oui, il est grand temps que tu te poses et que tu saches que la vie peut être douce. Ne tarde pas, Algie, ces trois ans sous la coupe des Carsinoés nous a bien réappris que rien n'est acquis et que nous pouvons tout perdre du jour au lendemain !

- Je l'ai toujours su, assura le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil. J'y vais !

- Sois prudent.

Devant les portes de la passerelle, Alguérande se retourna.

- Et toi, tu vas pouvoir rentrer, sans faire d'histoire ? Ou bien je dois rappeler Warius, qu'il te surveille et se tienne prêt à cogner, au cas où ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi, garnement ! Allez dégage avant que je ne te file une correction !

Alguérande ricana mais ne s'attarda pas non plus !

* * *

- Alors, Khell, toujours pas décidé à me quitter ?

- Jamais, Alguérande !

- Tant mieux, sourit le jeune homme. Au fait, je suppose que dans la foulée tu as accepté la proposition de papa ?

- Oui. Lors de nos séjours au château d'Heiligenstadt, j'en serai le garde forestier et j'habiterai le Pavillon de Chasse.

- J'en suis heureux ! J'ai besoin de toi autant que de mon père !

- Au fait, Algie, tu as vraiment l'intention de faire tout le trajet jusqu'au Sanctuaire de Zartiguryan ? Il y en a pour trois semaines de vol, à pleine vitesse !

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

- La distance ne lui importe pas. Il peut lire dans mes pensées, il sait qu'il pourra me parler en rêve. J'ai plutôt donné à Gahad les coordonnées de Jurgon. J'ai à y revoir Velgana, je le lui ai promis !

- Et qui sait, tu auras peut-être plus que le sourire de la belle cheffe de la résistance de Jurgon ! glissa le second du _Deathbird_.

- C'est elle que je veux voir, avant tout.

Dans son fauteuil, Alguérande se détendit, appréciant le voyage et le spectacle de la mer d'étoiles par-delà les baies vitrées de la passerelle.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Le _Deathbird_ ayant reçu l'autorisation de s'arrimer à l'un des docks orbitaux de la planète Jurgon, une navette de l'astroport était venue en chercher le capitaine et avait été conduit à la résidence du Premier Ministre.

- Des honneurs ou vous défiez-vous de mon drapeau Pirate ? interrogea d'entrée le jeune homme, faisant fi des convenances qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas !

Le grand et mince quinquagénaire à la chevelure argentée indiqua un siège à son visiteur, faisant signe à son secrétaire à la mine offusquée par cette absence de manières de se retirer !

- Je n'ignore pas que votre père ne redeviendra jamais un Corsaire de la Flotte terrestre, mais qu'il a obtenu un statut particulier de Pirate que les flottes de défenses ne pourchasserons pas, fit Bengad Hongmeyer. Je ne m'inquiète donc pas outre mesure du drapeau qui flotte à la hampe de votre cuirassé. Et je sais également quels furent vos contacts avec la Résistance de Jurgon, bien que j'aie été dans l'obligation d'obéir aux sbires de ces Carsinoés afin de protéger la population.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, Monsieur, tout comme j'avais à faire ceux pour lesquels j'ai opté. Et je peux savoir le pourquoi de cette entrevue ?

- Je voulais juste vous remercier.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous vous devons une bonne partie de notre libération.

- Non, vous vous êtes sauvés par vos propres moyens. J'étais très loin durant ces jours où c'est arrivé, remarqua Alguérande.

- Mais nous avons vu le résultat autour de notre planète. Evidemment, avec la paix retrouvée, tous oublieront, c'est inévitable également. D'où mon désir de vous rencontrer avant que ce jour n'arrive. Je ne vous retiens pas plus que de nécessaire. Vous avez dû venir dans un but précis ?

- Oui, il me tarde de revoir Velgana Saffrond. Elle est… importante pour moi.

- Vous devriez repartir, jeta soudain le Premier Ministre.

- Impossible, j'ai promis !

- En ce cas, mon chauffeur va vous conduire à sa propriété.

- Décidément, vous ne me lâchez pas d'une semelle ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le jeune homme avec un petit rire.

- Votre emblème ne m'effraye pas, mais je ne pourrais pas en faire une généralité. Comme quoi, comme je vous le disais : les sacrifices sont rarement récompensés !

- J'ai été élevé à la dure, je n'attendais ni fleurs ni corbeille de fruits ! lança Alguérande en quittant le bureau de Bengad Hongmeyer.

* * *

A la villa de Velgana Saffrond, le capitaine du _Deathbird_ fut accueilli par Gouche, la Mécanoïde qui supervisait l'entretien du domaine.

- Ravie de votre bon retour, Alguérande. L'invasion rejetée, je pensais que vous auriez préféré rentrer chez vous.

- C'est bien dans mes intentions, mais j'avais à venir saluer Velgana avant. Où puis-je la trouver ?

- Suivez-moi, fit Gouche.

Un peu surpris, Alguérande l'avait accompagnée dans le parc de la propriété de l'unique fille de la dernière Reine de Jurgon mais il s'était bien gardé de la moindre question.

- Mais c'est un mausolée !

La Mécanoïde inclina positivement la tête.

- Vous arrivez avec une semaine de retard, fit-elle tristement.

- J'ai peut-être passé un mois à me remettre sur l'Arche des Carsinômes, mais le délai des trois qu'elle avait devant elle n'est pas écoulé !

- Velgana a été blessée lors des derniers combats pour libérer la galactopole des sites de contrôle implantés par les Carsinoés. Quelque part ça a complètement enflammé son organisme et cela a précipité sa fin.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Alors, il s'en est fallu d'une semaine, fit-il après s'être recueilli devant le cercueil de son amante d'une nuit et de son amie de combats.

- Vous avez laissé un beau souvenir à Velgana, elle a été heureuse de savoir que ça c'était bien fini pour vous aussi. Revenons à la villa, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'attarder… Ainsi la lignée de Velgana s'est éteinte avec elle. J'ai à retourner auprès des miens.

- Rentrez bien chez vous

- Et qu'allez-vous devenir ? s'enquit Alguérande.

- Je devais attendre votre venue, ensuite fermer le domaine et me rendre à l'usine dont j'ai été issue pour le démontage et le recyclage de mes pièces.

- En ce cas : adieu, Gouche.

Une heure plus tard, le _Deathbird_ reprenait son voyage de retour vers la Terre.

* * *

Sur son propre trajet, l'_Arcadia_ avait pour sa part fait halte en orbite de Mikol VII, une petite colonie Humaine installée dans la station spatiale de la petite planète minière.

- Albator !

- Capitaine Yuki, sourit le grand Pirate balafré. Je me suis laissé dire que ton _Pirate Queen_ avait plus que vaillamment défendu le secteur, que les Carsinoés n'ont jamais pu avoir emprise sur la station qui était le seul lieu habité de la galaxie !

- En même temps, nous ne présentions aucun intérêt, ni stratégique ni du point de vue d'un quelconque butin ! remarqua la blonde qui avait été durant tant d'années la seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Le _Deathbird_ d'Alguérande est derrière toi ?

- Non, il avait à faire, de son côté. Je ne ramène qu'Alhannis et Alcéllya sur Terre.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, rit Kei.

- Sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Cela leur fera des souvenirs pour la vie. Viens, j'ai une bouteille de red bourbon hors d'âge qui n'attend que nous. Je te présenterai alors mon époux et nos trois filles !

- Avec plaisir.

- Tu comptes rester un peu ?

- Si tu me supportes pour deux jours !

- Ils me paraîtront bien courts, assura-t-elle en le prenant familièrement par le bras pour le conduire à ses appartements.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Désigné par l'ensemble du personnel, Honk Tog le chauffeur de maître avant demandé à voir celui du château.

- Nous sommes soulagés et heureux que vous ayez pu nous réengager, Monsieur. En leur nom à tous, je vous remercie.

- Mon père ne s'était séparé de vous tous que contraint et forcé. Ces mauvais jours sont derrière nous. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour que le château retrouve sa splendeur, tout le monde devra participer, et pas nécessairement dans ses fonctions habituelles.

- Nous mettrons tous la main à la pâte, assura Honk. Quand Monsieur Alguérande sera-t-il là ?

- D'ici une semaine maintenant, fit le grand brun balafré. Il a connu quelqu'un portant le même prénom que toi, ça va lui faire bizarre…

- Et je ressemblais à cet autre Honk ?

- Non, pas du tout, selon ce que m'en a dit mon ancien second.

- Alors votre fils ne risque pas de se méprendre. Et puis je n'aurai qu'à le véhiculer, s'il le désire. Je ne pense pas que nous discuterons interminablement !

- Détrompe-toi, c'est une vraie pipelette, ce garçon !

- Pas comme son père en ce cas, sourit Honk.

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Toi, tu as de la chance de m'avoir vu courir en culottes courtes, sinon je te virais à nouveau ! rit-il.

- Je constate que certaines choses ne changent pas, conclut Honk en se retirant.

Le chauffeur ayant quitté le bureau, Albator s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte, appréciant tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient, signes que le château revenait à la vie, se réveillait lui aussi d'un long cauchemar.

Mais avant de se pencher plus avant sur les multiples soucis de sa remise en état, il avait à se rendre à la crypte où avait été déposée l'urne funéraire de son père.

- Maudites Carsinoés, si Algie ne vous avait pas éradiquées jusqu'à la dernière, j'aurais bien été partant pour vous ficher une nouvelle raclée, rugit-il.

* * *

- Zartiguryan, pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu me boudais !

- Et pourquoi donc ? remarqua le géant Simiesque.

- J'ai mis plusieurs semaines pour te remercier… J'ai pensé t'avoir froissé.

- Je savais pourquoi tu ne te manifestais pas. Tu avais besoin de temps, enfin pour toi, Alguérande. Je n'attendais aucun remerciement, je n'ai fait que remplir ma part du contrat. On dirait que ça t'a surpris ?

Sans aucune peur, la complicité des combats passés entre eux, le jeune homme se tenait devant le colossal Zartiguryan.

- Plus mon père que moi. Il a connu trop de désillusions et moi je suis encore trop naïf !

- Tu es encore si jeune. Et pour cet âge, tu as réalisé un miracle, Alguérande ! Tu l'as payé au prix fort…

- Je n'ignore pas que quelque chose cloche avec ma santé. Autant Fursgarolle que Surlis ou Toller mon Mécanoïdes médecin demeurent évasifs, trop souvent. Toi, tu me dirais la vérité ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas encore vraiment revenu dans ce monde qui m'a fait si mal, reconnut le jeune homme. Je sais que j'étais complètement dans le cirage, mais je me sentais si bien quand Pouchy et Tershwine s'occupaient de moi au pied de l'Arbre de Vie ! Je n'avais pas très envie d'en revenir. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je me sens « hors du coup » si je puis dire ? J'ai encore l'impression de rêver, d'être absent, d'assister à tout en observateur…

- Oui, il y a de ça. Mais c'est dû au poison qui demeure dans ton organisme.

- Talmaïdès ne m'aurait quand même pas fait ça ? ! se récria Alguérande dans un sursaut.

- Pas cette Carsinoé…

- Dambale, forcément, réalisa Alguérande. Mais Fursgarolle m'a soigné pour ça !

- Comme si elle connaissait toutes les subtilités du venin de Dambale… Talmaïdès t'a effectivement épargné le pire.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'impression, j'ai bien cru mourir avant même d'avoir eu à affronter Dambale et Balkendorf !

- Ce fut à cause du premier venin de Dambale. Il a profondément imprégné ton organisme. Il se libérera à nouveau, un jour, mais à dose infinitésimal.

- Génial… Je n'ai même pas encore récupéré que tu me prédits de nouvelles catas ! Je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder, grommela le jeune homme. On se reverra, Zartiguryan ?

- C'est fort possible ! Nous avons collaboré une fois, et tu auras d'autres ennemis, ta vie ne faisant que débuter !

- Formi…

Mais ce fut néanmoins un sourire qu'Alguérande eut dans son sommeil alors que face aux baies vitrées de la passerelle du _Deathbird_, apparaissaient une petite planète bleue.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

A la requête de Vestganne, la Majordome qui dirigeait le personnel du château des Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt, Albator s'était rendu au Labyrinthe et aux serres du parc.

- Je souhaitais que vous constatiez l'avancée des restaurations, Monsieur. Les haies du labyrinthe ont été entièrement retaillées, les plantations sont finies dans les serres. Ouvriers et membres du personnel s'occuperont ensuite de rouvrir les ailes du château une fois entièrement nettoyées.

- Impressionnant, en seulement un mois, répondit Albator, sur un ton totalement distrait, le regard ailleurs.

- Oui, j'ai fait accorder les priorités aux pièces de vie, les chambres, les cuisines et les logements du personnel à demeure. Maintenant, nous pouvons nous occuper de, tout, le reste. Mais ça prendra certainement une année pour rendre son lustre à ce domaine.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, assura le maître des lieux. Les miens importent plus que la flore et la brique, même si je veux cet environnement pour eux, comme depuis leur naissance. Ce parc et ces bâtiments sont très importants, malgré tout. J'y mettrai tous les fonds nécessaires maintenant que tous nos avoirs ont été libérés, ainsi, qu'à prescription, ceux de la famille Autrichienne de mon épouse !

- J'ai donc plus que jamais carte blanche, Monsieur ? s'enquit la Majordome.

- Totalement, Vestganne. Vous vous êtes aussi occupée d'Alcéllya et d'Alguérande ? – un gamin qui aurait dû être de retour depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Bien qui si on veut être objectif, voilà dix-neuf ans que j'attends qu'il revienne définitivement au nid !

- Votre fille est réinscrite au Pensionnat. Pour Alguérande, il n'aura qu'à donner le choix de son Université, j'ai fait réserver une place dans tous les secteurs d'enseignement, de façon suspensive, mais une seule de manière ferme !

- Laissez-moi deviner : l'Académie Militaire ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur !

Albator fit néanmoins la grimace.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Algie suive cette voie… La mienne s'est tellement avortée, un Roi des Pirates m'a volé ma carrière. Et Alguérande a tant besoin de paix…

- Il est votre enfant, il n'est pas fait pour la tranquillité.

- Vous, Vestganne, avez des programmes de sensibilité bien trop développés !

- Je suis trop humaine pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Un peu… Je vais m'habituer. Tu es vraiment remarquable.

- Ravie de vous plaire, Monsieur.

- Désolé de te tutoyer…

- Je l'accepte. Je vous dois le respect et je sais aussi que ce tutoiement ne m'offense pas, au contraire que vous m'acceptez entièrement dans votre entourage immédiat et que vous me faites confiance. Merci, Monsieur.

Avec un geste d'excuse, le grand brun balafré prit le téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Oui, Toshiro ? fit-il, avec une appréhension involontaire dans la voix.

- Mais ne stresse donc pas ainsi, papa poule couveur ! s'amusa le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Je voulais juste t'apprendre que le _Deathbird_ venait de s'arrimer au dock orbital privé de la famille !

- Algie est de retour, je me suis tellement inquiété !

- Personne n'avait remarqué, ironisa encore Toshiro. Khell te ramène ton gamin. Ils seront tous les deux là pour le dîner.

- Vestganne, prenez note du menu pour la famille.

- J'enregistre tout, Monsieur. J'enverrai faire les courses, les verger et potager ne seront pas productifs avant des mois, ainsi que pour le petit cheptel. Autre chose ?

- Je vais prendre Phœnix, après des mois dans son box, il doit avoir grand besoin de se dégourdir les jambes… Et puis, vu son âge, il s'agit sans doute d'une de ses dernières promenades, je le mènerai très doucement.

* * *

Incapable d'attendre, dès que son ouïe avait perçu le ronronnement du moteur de la limousine que ramenait Honk, Albator s'était précipité dans la cour intérieure du château.

- Alguérande !

- J'ai pris mon temps pour revenir, papa.

- J'ai remarqué. Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel ! Bienvenue à toi aussi, Khell.

- Je vais aller m'installer au Pavillon de Chasse…

- Pas ce soir. Nous avons tous à fêter les retrouvailles générales. Et tu fais partie de la famille.

- Merci, Albator.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Khell, que sous ses dehors d'ours mon père avait le cœur sur la main !

- Un ours ? Décidément, aucun des miens ne m'épargnera rien ! se lamenta le maître de céans. Et toi, ça va, Algie ? Ton voyage ?

- Long, lent, assez agréable.

- Et tes rendez-vous ?

- Un de manqué. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Mon amie était déjà… partie.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'en suis désolé, mon enfant. Et ton autre rencontre ?

- Finalement, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir été si poli. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce que Zartiguryan m'a appris, mais j'imagine que tu es au courant ?

- Oui, j'avais fini par aller voir Galahane et Fursgarolle, avant notre départ de l'Arche. Je suis désolé…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec une certaine résignation.

- C'est ainsi, il n'y a rien à faire… Je suis là !

- Je vois, sourit son père. La famille sera donc au grand complet ce soir. Et Pouchy sera avec nous, dans nos cœurs. Tu vas bien, mon grand ?

- Je suis assez fatigué. Et j'ai très faim !

- Pour le goûter, je peux te faire des croustillons.

- Des… quoi ?

- La spécialité de papa. Sa seule spécialité, gloussa Alhannis en se glissant entre son père et son cadet, les prenant tous les deux par le bras.

- Merci, Alhie, j'adore quand tu me ridiculises à chaque occasion !

- A ton service, mon papa ! Un seul talent en cuisine, mais ces croustillons sont divins !

- C'est quoi, des croustillons ! insista Alguérande, candide.

- Viens prendre ton goûter, gloussa Alhannis alors qu'ils revenaient vers le corps principal du château.

De retour chez lui, le jeune homme se sentit bien au possible, détendu, jeune, heureux, pouvant enfin profiter des douceurs de ses dix-neuf ans.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Après avoir silencieusement poussé les portes de l'appartement et de la chambre, ayant très légèrement frappé à chaque fois au battant, Albator s'était approché du lit avant que son regard ne capte une chevelure incandescente près des fenêtres entrouvertes.

- Alhannis ? murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'Alguérande allait bien. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Voilà deux jours entiers qu'il dort.

- Je crois qu'il pourrait dormir un mois complet qu'il ne récupèrerait pas encore de toutes les fatigues de ces mois de combats et de tensions insensés. Il faut le laisser, Alhie, à son rythme.

- Oui, tu l'avais déjà dit, mais j'étais préoccupé. Et toi aussi, selon toute évidence !

- Ton frère va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps. Pas tant pour les affrontements que pour ce que Gordan lui a fait…

- Algie l'a fait pour nous, pour grand-père. Sans son sacrifice, aucun de nous ne serait là, même Pouchy là-bas à Terra IV. Nous n'aurons pas assez de toute notre vie pour nous faire pardonner.

- Alguérande demande juste à être aimé, sourit Albator en faisant sortir son aîné de la chambre, non sans remonter la couette sur les épaules d'Alguérande dont le sommeil était toujours agité.

* * *

Une semaine après le retour au château d'Heiligenstadt, son nouveau garde forestier était venu visiter son patron et ami.

- Est-ce qu'Alguérande va mieux ? jeta d'entrée l'homme à la chevelure de neige.

- Encore extrêmement fragile et fatigué. Contrairement à mes premières intentions, le soutien psychologique envisagé n'aura pas lieu en ville, Honk le conduisant… Algie doit demeurer au nid, le plus longtemps. Les séances se feront ici.

- Et, qui… ? Une femme, j'espère, elle devrait être plus douce et le gamin mieux accepter de se confier à elle, non ?

Albator remplit à nouveau la tasse de café de son visiteur, se contentant de tremper des sucres dans la sienne avant de les croquer en série.

- Quelqu'un s'est spontanément proposé. Un dénommé Adon Vilak. Il dit avoir été l'Educateur d'Eveil de Pouchy quand on l'avait enfermé de ce Centre…

- Tu as lancé tes limiers sur lui ? insista Khell.

- Bien sûr, sourit le grand brun balafré. Je ne confie aucun de mes oisillons sans une enquête sérieuse, enfin, quand on ne m'enlève pas mon âme ou que mon cœur ne lâche pas ! Selon les premiers rapports, ce Vilak semble avoir pris soin de Pouch', suivant son programme pour stimuler ses sens, sans contraintes particulières de la part des Carsinoés ou de leur Empereur.

- Tu vas lui confier notre gamin ?… Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça. Alguérande est exclusivement ton enfant !

- Alguérande est à nous, fit doucement Albator. Tous les deux, nous lui donnons le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Il nous aime, différemment, de tout son immense cœur. Khell, ces séances auront lieu dans le parc, tu voudras bien les observer de loin, discrètement, tu veux bien ?

- Je l'aurais fait sans que tu me le demandes ! Mais je me tiendrai suffisamment loin pour ne rien entendre de ce qu'Algie pourra révéler.

- Merci… Au fait, as-tu vu le petit, il a quitté le château après le petit déjeuner ?

- Il est près de l'étang bordé de pierres roses, ça doit lui rappeler les souvenirs de notre chalet des bois, et il semble avoir déjà apprivoisé les daims !

Albator tressaillit.

- Mais les daims ne se sont jamais approchés, de jour ! Et ont toujours détalé à l'approche de l'un de nous.

- Algie a toujours su parler aux animaux, et ils le lui rendent bien.

Albator resserra les doigts sur le manteau de la cheminée de marbre gris.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as l'intention de l'emmener pour un voyage éclair ?

Khell eut un petit rire.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, mais toi aussi tu as été soumis à de rudes épreuves, tu as oublié ! Algie tient à enterrer Mia-Kun près de notre chalet.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviens.

Khell, se leva.

- Albator, pourrais-tu aussi lui trouver un nouveau petit protégé, issu d'un refuge si possible ? Alguérande a toujours eu besoin d'animaux à aimer… c'était tout ce qu'il a eu, à lui et qui lui rendait son affection, durant trop longtemps.

- J'ai mieux : Meenikun !

- Qui ?

- Le chaton de Mia-Kun que Pouchy avait adopté.

- Il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix, Albator ! Tes enfants ont raison : l'ours n'est qu'une fragile couverture, tu as un cœur immense, on sait de qui tes petits tiennent, tu es un capitaine au cœur d'or !

- Assez avec les formules bateau, se défendit le grand brun balafré, gêné malgré tout, très gêné ! Je suis moi, je comprends Alguérande mieux que quiconque…

- Je sais… Notre Roi a tué dans l'œuf tes espoirs de carrière, tu as été programmé comme une machine de guerre, on t'a volé ton avenir. Et Alguérande a été élevé en n'ayant aucun espoir de futur paisible. Quelque chose me dit que cet Adon Vilak pourrait s'intéresser à deux patients !

- J'ai Salmanille, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Profite de ton jour de congé, Khell, nous avons juste à déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Et sans plus un mot, Albator quitta le salon doré, descendant un escalier de pierre pour arriver directement près de l'une des piscines, et se diriger vers l'étang renseigné par le second de son fils à la crinière fauve.

* * *

Assis dos à l'étang, Alguérande était tout de blanc vêtu, presqu'auréolé de lumière avec le soleil qui le nimbait tout entier.

Les daims et mêmes quelques lapins ainsi que des oiseaux colorés posés sur ses épaules se tenaient au plus près.

Les cervidés mangeaient doucement entre les paumes du jeune homme, confiants, paisibles, bien que prudents leurs grandes oreilles s'agitant.

Alguérande eut une sorte de roucoulement et une famille de hérissons sortit des fourrés, ainsi qu'un couple de rats noirs. Et même le long serpent d'or qui se glissa sur ses cuisses n'eut aucun mouvement agressif, se contentant de butiner la fleur que le jeune homme portait à la boutonnière.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

En dépit de sa fatigue absolue, Alguérande était demeuré devant la cheminée bleue du salon blanc, jouant machinalement avec le chat gris tigré qui l'avait adopté, Meenikun se frottant contre lui à l'infini.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, glissa son père.

- Non… La dernière fois où on me l'a enjoint, ici, c'était après la dernière séance de Gordan, Alhannis m'a fait boire une tisane et je me suis réveillé à bord de l'_Arcadia _! Au fait, tu sais ce que Pouchy a vu ?

- Non. Quand ?

- Il est venu aussi dans mes rêves. Il a projeté ses visions. Il t'a vu en chevalier blanc, à la barre de l'_Arcadia_, la faisant tourner de toute ta détermination ! Oui, tu étais tout de blanc paré, la cape doublée d'or, tu étais magnifique !

- Sans vouloir te contrarier, Algie, mais le blanc n'est pas ma couleur !

- Tu resplendissais néanmoins, tu étais plus redoutable que vêtu de ta tenue noire et de sang habituelle. Et tu rasais tout sur ton passage !

- Un rêve de Pouch'…

- Non, un futur prochain, papa. Tu vas te révéler et exploser comme jamais, mon papa ! Et je peux te l'assurer : en chevalier blanc, tu étais stupéfiant et guerrier au possible, rien ne te résistait !

Le jeune homme bâilla, sa tête s'appesantissant de sommeil.

- Mais je ne veux plus de guerre, de combats, pour nous tous, plus jamais !

Soulevant doucement son fils endormi entre les bras, Albator le ramena à sa chambre, le déshabillant avant de le glisser sous la couette.

- Veille bien sur ton ami, Meenikun, il t'aime et tu as besoin de lui, fit-il en flattant l'animal en boule sur l'autre oreiller du lit.

Il se recula de deux pas.

- Joli tableau, si seulement il pouvait demeurer ainsi, paisible, amitieux, pour toujours… Enfin, je ne serai jamais qu'un incurable pessimiste ! Demain est jour de fête à défaut d'être gras : Alhannis accueille sa fiancée !

Et laissant Alguérande et Meenikun endormis les bras et les pattes l'un de l'autre, Albator se retira sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

Alhannis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas te présenter à Khélye dans cette tenue ?

- C'est ma plus belle, objecta son cadet.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu tourna autour d'Alguérande.

- Bottes de souple cuir brun, pantalons et longue veste noire doublée de rouge, chemise blanche brodée, lavallière de soie et broche de cravate à brillants. Tu es un vrai dandy ! Mais je veux mon frère pour accueillir ma fiancée !

- On ne devrait pas faire les boutiques ? A défaut de patiner sur le lac gelé, vu que nous sommes en plein été ! ?

- Mais, je n'attendais que vos ordres, M. Alguérande !

- Tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma fiole ?

- Je ne respecte déjà pas celle de mon père, tu ne crois pas que je vais me gêner avec toi ? !

- Allons vite piller les boutiques !

Alhannis étreignit son cadet.

- Viens, Honk et une berline banalisée nous attendent.

- Honk, j'ai connu quelqu'un de ce prénom… Ça me semble si loin, j'ai du mal à me rappeler…

- Ce ne pouvaient qu'être de tristes souvenirs, Algie. Allons nous amuser !

- Mais, nous sommes un dimanche, tous les magasins sont fermés ! réalisa Alguérande.

- Et toi et moi sommes les fils du maître d'Heiligenstadt, j'ai demandé la permission exceptionnelle que ce soit ouvert, pour nous, pour toi – juste cette fois, je n'aime pas imposer des caprices quand je suis en position de supériorité revenue, je ne sais que trop ce que cela fait d'être le soumis… Mais passons, allons nous défouler et ruiner notre père !

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

Morrond Schernd, le chauffeur des jeunes sœurs Von Erback arrêta la limousine blanche dans la cour intérieure du château des Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt.

Mademoiselle Khélye, Mademoiselle Madaryne, êtes-vous sûres que je puis vous laisser ?

- Alhannis est là ! se réjouit Khélye en poussant la portière bien avant qu'on ne la lui ouvre !

Juste derrière son aîné, Alguérande n'avait pas bougé, ignorant quoi faire en réalité.

- Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Madaryne Von Erback, déclara-t-il enfin.

- Je me souviens de vous ! sourit la jeune fille. Un étrange voyage pour vous ramener à votre père, quelques pas sur une patinoire alors que vous montriez des talents certains. Maintenant que je connais ces pièces, j'aimerais découvrir qui vous êtes… D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ?

- Le fils de mon père et j'en suis fier !

- Et vous êtes magnifique dans cette tenue !

De bleu ciel vêtu, chemise immaculée, la chevelure fauve presque domptée – quoique – les prunelles grises paisibles, Alguérande se sentit bien au possible.

- Et si à défaut de patiner, nous prenions un canot ? proposa-t-il.

- Si vous ne me jetez pas à l'eau…

- Ne me tentez pas…

Et, avec des rires, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le lac du domaine.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Massif, taillé comme un chêne, impressionnant en dépit de sa tenue civile, les cheveux un peu trop longs sur la nuque, le menton marqué d'un bouc, le regard noir et intense, Adon Vilak s'était présenté aux grilles du château d'Heiligenstadt, et s'était retrouvé face au maître des lieux qui n'avait pas mâché ses mots !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ce que j'espérais pour l'un de mes fils… Ne vous en déplaise. Je ne veux pas vous offenser, même si cela en a tout l'air, mais je ne veux que les protéger !

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, le jeune Pouchy avait d'incroyables moments de lucidité, et il m'a dit la même chose – et là aussi, il me parlait de ce même Alguérande…

Adon Vilak fit défiler les pages sur la tablette de son ordinateur de poche.

- J'ai compilé les renseignements, toutes les infos… Après de tels abus, un jeune homme a besoin de plus que mes conseils… Je peux tout faire pour soulager une âme en peine, éveiller un esprit à ses capacités enfouies, mais apaiser un garçon après ces genres de sévices…

- Alguérande a toujours prétendu le contraire, mais Khell a compris qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité… Vilak, mon fils se souvient-il de tout ce qui lui fut infligé pour cette ultime abominable nuit de sévices ? !

Adon Vilak soutient le regard brun du grand balafré.

- Oh que oui ! Et ça le mine, il a peur, il est incapable de croire en un futur d'amour et de désir simple. Votre fils, Monsieur Waldenheim ne pense pas avoir le moindre avenir ! Et à moins qu'il trouve à quoi se raccrocher, il continuera de s'éteindre.

- Mais, il…

- Votre fils vous leurre, il ne veut pas vous faire du mal. Il vous épargne. Mais son ressort est brisé, je sais pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment… Quoique…

- M. Vilak ! ?

- Vous espérez beaucoup de moi, Monsieur Waldenheim, mais mes connaissances sont limitées… J'ai aidé Pouchy, je pense, mais Alguérande, c'est beaucoup plus complexe !

- Qu'est-ce qui va relancer mon fils ? ! aboya Albator. Qu'est-ce qui va lui rendre goût à la vie, enfin ? En quoi peut-il croire pour briller et avoir droit, simplement, à son bonheur ? !

- Mais, une chose toute simple, déjà là, et que vous connaissez : un amour sincère, entier et réciproque !

- Qui… ?

- La jeune Madaryne Von Erback, bien sûr !

- Cette gamine protégée de tout, intacte et…

- Une jeune fille qui sait ce qu'est aimer qui a, à son corps défendant, côtoyé et apprécié un certain jeune homme. Laissez le temps pénétrer ces cœurs, capitaine Albator !

- Mais je ne peux risquer l'âme de mon fils…

- L'âme, vous avez raison… Elle doit être préservée. Et il y a beaucoup à faire… Permettez-moi d'agir selon ma guise, Monsieur Waldenheim ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix, marmonna Albator pour lui-même. Je ne peux aider mon fils… Mais ne lui faites aucun mal sinon je vous explose le crâne !

- Intéressante manière de négocier… Je note, murmura pour sa part Adon Vilak.

A petite distance du banc au bord de l'étang, Khell, à contre vent, n'entendait rien des propos, mais devinant ceux du fils élevé, ses larmes coulaient néanmoins.

Assis, tétanisé, épuisé, Alguérande avait replongé dans de terribles souvenirs dont il espérait se débarrasser.

- Gorand m'a fait boire, j'ai espéré ne me souvenir de rien… Mais chaque attouchement demeure gravé dans ma chair !

* * *

Toujours occupé aux multiples démarches administratives de la remise en état de son château, Albator sourit néanmoins.

- Oui, Algie ?

- Je peux débaucher Honk et prendre ma soirée ?

- Alguérande, tu es chez toi, tu peux donner des ordres !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude… Je crois que je n'aime pas diriger, quand il ne s'agit pas de se battre. Et puis, tu peux avoir besoin…

- Il y a plusieurs chauffeurs ici, et je sais aussi conduire ma propre voiture ! Prends ta soirée, Alguérande. Tu as tout réservé ?

- Non, je ne connaissais pas… Madaryne a choisi. Je peux sortir ?

- Et amuse-toi, mon grand coq de combat !

- Merci, papa !

- Juste une chose… Tu n'as que dix-neuf ans, tu as beau être majeur, reviens avant minuit !

- Promis, papa !… Quoique…

- Alguérande !

Et le jeune homme éclata de rire !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Salmanille s'approcha de son mari qui se tenait sur l'un des balcons de la bibliothèque du premier étage du château, les yeux rivés sur la route y menant.

- Honk les ramènera avant minuit. Alguérande commence à trouver ses marques, à se détendre, à se ficher de ta poire !

- Ah, je n'avais pas remarqué ! grinça le grand brun balafré. Et, toi aussi, tu vas t'y mettre ?

- Il y a longtemps que c'est fait, rit-elle en lui serrant le bras, la joue sur son épaule. Je crois que nous avons commencé dès notre première rencontre, quand nous avons partagé cette nuit de folie, sans savoir que nous avions été désignés comme ennemis mortels !

- Oui, ça n'a pas manqué de sel, reconnut Albator en embrassant les lèvres de son épouse. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Honk s'est contenté de les conduire au restaurant et au spectacle…

- Mais, Algie et cette Madaryne sont deux adultes, remarqua Salmanille en l'étreignant. Et j'adore quand tu te tracasses pour ta progéniture, tu es trop mignon !

- « mignon » ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas affublé de ce qualificatif ! ne put-il s'empêcher de glousser. Et Alguérande n'est encore qu'un poussin !

- Je crois que ce jeune homme a amplement prouvé qu'il en avait ! En revanche, oui c'est maintenant qu'il peut être jeune et insouciant. Et sortir avec une jolie demoiselle fait partie de la légèreté de sa nouvelle vie.

- Il a encore six semaines de tranquillité avant de reprendre les études qu'il lui plaira. Je suppose que je dois lui lâcher la bride ?

- Alguérande fera ce qu'il veut, il a bien mérité ça ! Et maintenant, arrête de le surveiller, j'ai des projets effectivement très personnels pour nous deux !

- Galipettes générales ?

- Franchement, je me fiche des fesses des autres, seules les tiennes m'intéressent ! Et ça fait vingt ans que je ne m'en lasse pas !

- J'aime ce genre de déclaration !

* * *

Alguérande et Alhannis posèrent un regard amusé sur leurs parents descendus pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève ?

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu m'aurais guetté jusqu'à mon retour ! ?

- C'était bien l'intention de ton père, mais j'ai usé d'arguments pour lui faire lâcher prise !

- Je vois, gloussa Alguérande. Vous nous avez fait un cadet sur le tard ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment dans nos intentions. Mais on s'est bien amusés quand même, rit Salmanille. Et toi, Algie, rien à nous raconter ?

Le jeune homme rougit comme une tomate.

- Maman, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! ?

- Où sont les sœurs Von Erback ? questionna Albator.

- Parties chevaucher avec Alcéllya. Elles ont demandé un panier pique-nique aux cuisines, renseigna Alhannis.

- Et nous devons les rejoindre au grand lac, compléta son cadet.

- Bref, vous nous laissez tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes ? plaisanta Albator.

- Oui, ça y ressemble assez, pouffa l'aîné de ses enfants.

Albator fronça le sourcil, sérieux à présent.

- Quand t'installes-tu avec Khélye ?

- Elle a été engagée à Genius Valley, elle y travaillera en tant qu'ingénieur dans une équipe de recherches. Nous avons loué un appartement dans la galactopole voisine, dans un premier temps. Mais nous reviendrons souvent ici !

- Non, pas si souvent que cela, mais c'est normal. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

- Merci, papa.

Alhannis tourna la tête vers son cadet.

- Et toi, joli cœur, quels sont tes projets avec Madaryne, elle te plaît, non ?

Alguérande hoqueta.

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle est la seule fille de mon âge à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde ! protesta-t-il.

Sa réponse provoquant l'hilarité générale, le jeune homme préféra quitter son fauteuil pour retourner à sa chambre et poursuivre l'examen des différents dossiers de suggestions d'études.

Mais il n'était pas entièrement concentré, ses pensées allant vers une jeune fille à l'abondante crinière couleur pétale de rose et aux prunelles vert prairie.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Quand Alguérande entra sur la passerelle du _Deathbird_, il découvrit Madaryne installée sans plus de manières dans le fauteuil près de la grande barre en bois.

- Marmotte ! lança-t-elle.

- Gahad avait assuré que la zone était dépourvue de danger. Et j'ai des mois de sommeil en retard à rattraper ! Alors, tu as visité les lieux ?

- Ton vaisseau est superbe, Alguérande. Il est à la toute dernière pointe du progrès et sous ses allures racées, c'est une incroyable machine de guerre !

- Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle a prouvé son efficacité.

- Tirer avant d'être tiré ? suggéra la jeune fille.

- C'est une proposition ? gloussa-t-il.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ? Voudrais-tu attenter à ma pudeur ?

- Je suis un mâle ! Et toi, tu es partie, seule, avec un parfait inconnu !

Madaryne éclata de rire, se levant, étirant sa fine silhouette vêtue de pantalons moulants, fin pull à col roulé sous une courte veste en cuir.

- Un inconnu ? Pas vraiment ! Khélye connaît Alhannis depuis le bac à sable, et il lui a tout raconté de toi.

- Tout ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Presque. Il semble que les débuts ne furent pas faciles entre vous, mais votre affection d'aujourd'hui est profonde, sincère, indéfectible. Toi et moi nous nous sommes fugitivement croisés, à deux reprises, je te le rappelle ! J'avais hâte de te revoir, d'en savoir effectivement plus sur toi… Tu es loin de laisser indifférent ceux que tu croises ! Tu as le charme torride des tiens ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te sauterai pas dessus… Sans détails, Alhannis m'a dit que tu étais fragile, que tu avais quelques traumatismes à gérer et qu'il ne fallait te bousculer, te laisser venir, si tu le voulais. Tu me plais, mais je ne forcerai rien.

- Parce que je suis le seul garçon à des milliers de galactokilomètres à la ronde ? pouffa Alguérande en reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil.

- Là, je crois que tu t'accordes plus d'importance que tu n'en as, s'amusa Madaryne. J'aime les hommes, ils me le rendent plutôt bien en retour, mais toi tu m'as l'air si frais, si épargné de tout… Pourtant, ce que l'on m'a confié me donne à penser tout le contraire ! Oui, s'il y a une chose que j'aimerais, c'est te réconcilier avec ton corps – tu évites au maximum les contacts physiques avec moi – et ce serait mon plus grand bonheur. Alhannis et ma sœur… Mais, toi et moi on pourrait être amis ?

- Ça me va ! fit Alguérande avec un évident soulagement qui peina légèrement la jeune fille.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

- Le chaperon que je suis arrive-t-il à temps ou bien avez-vous déjà fait des folies dans ce fauteuil ? lança Khell en passant la main dans ses boucles blanches, se décrochant encore la mâchoire de bâillements.

Les joues d'Alguérande s'empourprèrent et il ne dit rien en détournant légèrement le visage alors que Madaryne éclatait d'un rire clair.

- Gahad, quand arriverons-nous à destination ? préféra-t-il alors demander à son Grand Ordinateur.

- En début de soirée, capitaine Alguérande.

* * *

A quelques pas du chalet qui l'avait vu connaître ses premiers véritables plaisirs de la vie, et même sous l'entraînement impitoyable de celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile depuis la naissance quasi, Alguérande avait saisi la pelle des mains de ce dernier et avait creusé une petite mais profonde fosse.

Le jeune homme avait ensuite porté le caisson contenant la dépouille de la blanche Mia-Kun et l'avait posée avec délicatesse dans la tombe.

- Tu as été le symbole de ma renaissance, Mia-Kun, fit-il entre ses larmes. Tu ne m'as jamais quitté… Je dois te laisser à présent, ton petit Meenikun a pris ta place auprès de moi, je le chérirai, en ton nom et en celui de Pouchy ! Adieu, ma précieuse boule de fourrure.

Madaryne se rapprocha de Khell.

- Monsieur Lhuronde, cette Mia-Kun était si important pour lui ?

- Oui, cette chatte était tout pour lui – sans que vous ne partiez dans des idées salaces, Mlle Von Erback !

- Je n'ai pas toujours l'esprit mal tourné, assura la jeune fille. Et je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit par des répliques faciles et déplacées, et certainement pas ce jeune homme ! Il m'est précieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai presque trois ans de moins que lui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'incombe de le prendre en charge, de le protéger. Et bien qu'il semble que son expérience des autres femmes me soit supérieure, il y a encore tant de candeur en lui… La vie l'a abîmé, gravement, mais son fond demeure intact, pur, puissant.

- Un grand fauve blessé, ça a toujours attiré les biches, non ? Sans vous offenser.

- Je pourrais même dire que je suis une faonne, bien que je ne me laisse ni en remonter ni monter sans conserver le contrôle. Aucun terme ne me choquera, M. Lhuronde. Et puis, vous m'aimez bien, non ?

- Effectivement, votre prescience semble assez exceptionnelle, peu courante. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, mais je vous imagine si bien auprès de mon petit ! Mais trêve de divagations, pour le moment, et pour longtemps, nous avons à être auprès de lui, simplement.

Et alors qu'Alguérande poursuivait ses mots doux à la mémoire de Mia-Kun, Madaryne et Khell échangèrent un signe amical et complice du bout des doigts.

Le _Deathbird_ de retour vers la Terre, son capitaine avait commandé un repas aux Mécanoïdes de cuisines et le menu avait été savouré par les deux amis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alguérande s'était mis à son violoncelle et Madaryne avait fait chanter le piano de la Salle de Musique.

* * *

Et, bien plus tard encore, assis paisiblement sur un canapé face à la mer d'étoiles de l'immense baie vitrée, les deux jeunes gens avaient eu quelques mots et mouvements de rapprochement.

Madaryne avait désigné la joue d'Alguérande, se gardant bien de le toucher.

- Comment as-tu reçu cette balafre au visage ?

- C'est mon père qui m'a tiré dessus quand j'avais sept ans.

- Au fait, l'autre jour, à la piscine, j'ai vu qu'il portait une sacrée cicatrice au ventre ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai tiré dessus quand je l'ai revu quelques années plus tard.

Madaryne fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne seriez pas un peu rancuniers, dans la famille ? Et la gâchette facile ? !

- Disons que nous avons le sang chaud…

Madaryne rit, amusée, se levant pour se resservir de cocktail de fruits frais pressés.

Elle se retourna vers Alguérande.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, et toi, tu veux vraiment en rester à ces relations amicales ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Alguérande !

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

- Tershwine, cette jeune et éternelle Sorcière au cœur débordant de bienveillance. Velgana, ses quarante ans, son avenir condamné et pour laquelle je suis arrivé trop tard alors que je voulais seulement la remercier de son appui, poliment… Il semble que les relations sans lendemain ne me caractérisent.

- Décidément, ce que tu es naïf, si merveilleusement attirant et on ne peut se passer de toi ! Après toutes les années à combattre ces Carsinoés, à ramener ton père, à éradiquer ces folles furieuses et sauver le meilleur ami de ton père, si tu vivais pour toi, Alguérande ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Laisse faire la vie, murmura Madaryne, j'ai toujours agi ainsi, fais confiance à tes sens, accorde-toi simplement du bonheur.

Entré sans s'annoncer dans l'appartement de son jeune capitaine, Khell se retira sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas troubler le tendre spectacle qu'il avait surpris.

Les lèvres douces de Madaryne sous les siennes, Alguérande se laissa emporter par le passionné baiser, heureux au possible dans tous les domaines de sa jeune vie – en harmonieux équilibre comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis sa venue au monde.

Et l'avenir immédiat qui lui était promis n'augurait que le bonheur.

FIN


End file.
